Dark Huntress
by DemonSessama
Summary: When a crime committed by a Demon, shows a connection to one of her people, Wiccan must chase after them to uncover the truth however not only does a mysterious man in red called Dante keep following her, but the plot thickens when demons long since sealed away arise and Wiccan realises she may need Dante's help to save Humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter 1: - A Chance Encounter

The harsh rain thundered to the ground soaking the earth with life-giving nourishment, whilst simultaneously chilling every living being to their very core. I strode along the sidewalk, unaffected by the cold lashings of rain that soaked my long, curly, violet hair, whilst everyone else rushed about in a desperate attempt to get out of the rain whilst also avoiding me as if some mysterious power commanded it, but that wasn't much of an overstatement.

I arrived at my destination, a seemingly abandoned warehouse, but it was so much more to those who lived in my life. I pushed open the decrepit door and stepped into a 1920s style bar, with soft lighting and jazz music playing off a gramophone.

Only two people occupied the space, one was a young man with rich red hair ending at his ears and warm brown eyes, he wore a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt with a silver dragon on it. The other was significantly different, he had slicked back midnight black hair and pure black eyes that seemed like one could drown in them, he wore, a plain white button shirt, with a black waistcoat and black trousers.

Both men looked up and greeted me in different ways, the red-head smiled and waved me over, whilst the ravenette nodded and went back to making his drinks. I strode over to the red-head and sat across from him, I noticed that he seemed nervous as he was tossing the glass of scotch back and forth between his hands.

"Something wrong Seamus?" I questioned, wondering why Seamus was nervous. He had been around me long enough for my aura not to affect him in any way, so it was strange for him to be nervous, Seamus stop sliding his glass and looked up at me.

"Yeah it's about those murders. After the cops left I went to scope out the scene since something didn't seem right and I found this," Seamus explained and he held out hand, which contained a shimmering silvery-white powder.

"Moon powder, what in the name of the Maiden is a crafting item of my people doing a crime scene?" I asked. Our conversation had caught the other occupant's ear and he walked over to our table.

"Don't know but I can tell you this, no human killed those people it was defiantly a demon," Seamus responded.

"A witch object at a demon killing, awfully suspicious, especially considering you guys don't make slip-ups like that. Maybe it's a call out," The man commented.

"Good point Thanatos. Guess I've got some hunting to do," I said standing up. However before I could leave Thanatos stopped me.

"The order's ready," Thanatos said, a smirk on his face. I nodded and walked over to the bar whilst he went into the back to search for my order.

"Wiccan it looks like the criminal was heading towards Mercuno, that's pass Fortuna," Seamus called out from behind me.

"Isn't Fortuna, that Sparda worshipping city?" I questioned, glancing back to my informant. Seamus nodded, I restrained a groan, not wanting anything to do with anything connected to the legendary Dark Knight, who betrayed his own kind by sealing the demons away, even if he was a hero.

Thanatos came out and lay down an ebony box, I opened it and looked inside to see a sword, the blade glinting under the soft lighting and the rowan handle was smooth and round with the triquetra engraved on pommel. I lifted the blade and began to swing it around gracefully, twirling it between my hands to test the weight.

"It'll do," I said and strapped the sword to my back. I then walked out of the bar and back into the rat-hole of a town I lived in, before I got much further, the hairs on the back on my neck stood up. I looked around and realised that the entire street was abandoned and the only sound was the pitter-patter of rain on the ground.

Sensing the immediate danger, I reached down to the numerous small sheath attached to my thighs and pulled out a dagger, before spinning around and blocking the blade that had been descending down to my neck. I looked at the creature holding the blade, it was a creature that appeared to be a stitched together puppet with a large execution blade attached to its' arm, which my dagger was easily holding up. I recognised it as a Scarecrow, a burlap sack filled with Trypoxylus, which were demonic beetles.

"You know it's rude to attack a lady when her back's turned," I commented. Twisting around to the side, I allowed the blade to fall to the ground whilst dodging it, I then brought the dagger straight into the demons back killing it instantly. Hearing clanging sounds around me I looked up to see even more Scarecrows surrounding me, some with execution blades on their arms others with it on their legs. "It's so hard to find a polite man these days," I joked, before grabbing the dead Scarecrow and throwing it at one of the others.

The demons charged at me all at once, I jumped up into the air avoiding the clashing blades. I pulled the sword off my back and allowed gravity to work, pulling me down towards the demons, I twisted myself so that I was falling head first. I thrust my sword out and it impaled one of the Scarecrows as I kept myself suspended above the sword.

I pushed off and somersaulted through the air and pulled out more of my daggers and I threw them at the demons, each dagger burrowed their way into the demon's core, killing them instantly. I landed on the back on one of the still living demons and used them to hop along before reaching my sword and yanking it out.

I landed behind the demons and they turned to look at me before jumping in the air attempting to overwhelm me with numbers, unfortunately that tactic never worked on me. I back flipped out of the way, before seizing a Scarecrow by the head and swinging it around, since the blade was on the leg, it effectively cut through its' brethren's skin.

Once done with the first wave, I sliced the captive Scarecrow down the middle before tossing it aside, more hopped forward but I blocked their attacks with my sword whilst using my daggers to finish off the others by throwing them into one of their eye sockets. Time lost all meaning as I slashed and dodged in my dance with these weak demons, that seemed to have come out in hordes to night, but all good things must eventually come to an end.

I twirled around to face the last demon, when the tip of a broad sword came through its' stomach, the body convulsed for a second before falling off of the blade. I looked up to see the wielder step out of the shadows, he had white hair which was somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down, blue eyes and slight stubble around his chin and mouth, he wore a long, two-tailed red coat, with western and Italian accents, over a black zipped up shirt with three buckles, one at the top and two at the bottom, black jeans and boots with red zipped up covers over the bottom of the jeans with black gloves over his hands with the thumb and index finger coverings missing from each.

"You've got some moves babe," The man casually said, bring his sword down so that he could rest his arms on the guard. It was a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip was plain, but the guard was skeletal, with a skull-design which then transitioned into the rib cage from which the blade emerges. I ignored his comment and went to retrieve my daggers from the corpses.

"You know a pretty girl like you, I didn't think you'd have those kind of moves," The man went on. I picked up the last one of my daggers and threw it at him, before standing up and turning to face him, I saw that he was twirling my dagger between his fingers, almost as if he was admiring it in a way.

"If you have a point get to it," I snapped, drawing the man's attention. I walked up and took my dagger strapping it back to its' sheath. "If not, get out of my way," I hissed. I then stepped around and began to walk away until I felt cold steel press against the delicate skin of my neck.

"The fact is that type of power doesn't comes from humans," The man spoke up. I glanced back to see him looking at me, I took the blade and easily moved it off my neck.

"I take it you're not going to let me leave peacefully," I stated. The man shot a smirk at me, before swing the sword at my neck, I jumped and grabbed on to the lamppost that was coincidently above me. "I don't die that easy, boy," I stated, as I pulled myself up onto the head of the lamp.

"Boy, please babe I'm too much of a man for you to handle," The man shot back. I rolled my eyes at the man's flirting, it was aggravating.

"If you're so tough then back it up," I pushed. The man smirked and jumped up towards me, his sword glinted in the artificial light, I whipped my sword out and blocked the sword but I felt the shockwaves of power ripple through the air, as we pushed against each other, neither of us willing to give in.

"You say that I'm not human, well neither are you," I commented. The man smirked again, I gritted my teeth and shot my foot out and into his knee. He dodged it but his dodge caused him to be unbalanced and I pushed forward which forced the both of us to fall. As we began to fall, I placed my legs on his and pushed off, adding more momentum to his fall, whilst ensuring a safe landing for myself.

The man crashed into the ground, I huffed realising he wasn't that much of a challenge, I placed my sword back on my back and began to walk away when something zipped passed my head. Turning back I saw the man standing up, that damn cocky grin still plastered on his face, and a pair of guns in his hands, one black and the other white.

"You know, you're _really _starting to annoy me," I stated. The man continued to smirk as if everything I did was for his entertainment, I rarely get annoyed but something about this man rubbed me the wrong way. "That's not a smart idea," I continued.

"I don't die that easy, babe," The man said, spinning my own words back on to me. He then began to fire at me but I didn't even dodge, I let my magic flow forth from every fibre of my being and I erected a barrier in front of me, the bullets bounced harmlessly off the shield.

"What the?" The man questioned in surprise. I smirked and charged forward dropped the barrier and whipping my sword out, the man barely had time to block the swing with his guns.

"Well it's like you said, I'm not human," I answered the man's unspoken question as I began to press down harder, the man stepped back a bit but he then pushed forward and I was sent skidding back.

"Alright now this is a party," The man proclaimed, throwing his hands out before charging at me, putting his guns away and drawing his sword. I twirled my sword in front of me and blocked his strike and we began another struggle. "You know, seeing you up close like this I got to say, you're gorgeous for a demon," The man said. The first part of his words caused something to stir within me but the last one quickly stamped that out and my ink blue eyes burned with anger.

"How dare you insult me? I am no demon," I hissed, my magic lashing out in waves and forcing him backwards. I sucked in a deep breath and placed my sword away before gathering my magic into my hands and summon blazing orbs of fire and I threw them at the man. He quickly twisted out of the way and looked at me, a look other that arrogance finally crossed his face, a look of surprise.

I glared at him before telekinetically pulling out all my daggers and throwing them at the man, he blocked them with his sword, swing the large sword around with such speed that it was almost impressive. I rushed at him and planted my feet firmly on his sword, before placing my hands on his shoulders and curling my body around so that I could kick him in the back. Once my hands let go the man was sent flying but he used the sword to stop himself before turning back around to face me.

I pulled my daggers back to me from when the man had defected them and had them gather around me. I then reached into the world between worlds, also known as Purgatory and pulled out a chain, I then attached all my daggers to the chain via the sockets that hung off some of the links.

The man looked unimpressed but I smirked and snapped my fingers, causing the chain to shoot out at a lighting speed towards the man and smash into him sending up a cloud of dust. I pulled the chain back but instead of walking away, I waited seeing as how he wasn't going to go down easy, a whistle cut through the silence and my head snapped up to the lamppost to see the man sitting on it.

"Damn you're stronger than I expect," He commented. I glared at him, becoming severely angered by his laidback attitude to this battle, I hated it when no one took me seriously

"Let's see you talk when you're a bloody pulp," I shot back and launched the chain at him. He jumped up and landed on the chain before rushing down the links straight towards me, I detached one of my daggers and went to meet him head on. Our blades clashed again and he attempted to punch me but I caught it and slammed my foot into his abdomen but it hardly forced him back.

Having an idea, I mentally called the end of the chain back and wrapped it around his leg and pulled him away. The surprise caused him to loosen the grip on his sword and it tumbled down to the soaked ground, I made the chain slammed the man into the ground whilst I dove for his sword.

I seized a hold of it and jumped towards the man before bringing it straight down into his chest. I jumped off and landed calmly on my feet and looked at the man, there was no possible way for him to survive than so I began putting my weapons away and returned the chain to Purgatory after placing all my blades in their appropriate place.

I looked at the man and saw he hadn't moved, so I turned to walk away, when a sound cut through the air, it was a laugh. I looked back to see the man standing up the sword still stuck through his chest, he then placed his hands on the sword and began to pull it out, blood spraying with each movement. Once the sword was out he rested his arms on it.

"I got to admit of all the times I've been stabbed with my own sword yours has been one of the most painful," The man commented.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, it was impossible for any demon to have survived that unless they were extremely powerful and he hardly seemed that strong. The man flashed me a smirk, realising that I might be in a bit of a pickle if this man was truly powerful and I wasn't exactly prepared for this kind of battle I quickly thought up an escape plan.

I gathered my magic into my voice box and unleashed a high pitched sonic shriek, the man having expected a physical attack was caught off guard and he quickly covered his ears and scrunched his eyes. However this was only to serve as a distraction so that I could get away.

I jumped into the sky and quickly used my magic to camouflage myself from the man whilst also stopping my shriek. He recovered from the shriek and looked around, but he couldn't see me. He placed the sword on his back and walked away as if nothing had happened, I kept my eyes on him waiting until the darkness swallowed him, before moving myself only in the opposite direction.

'He wasn't human, that's for sure. But he's unlike any demon I've met before, he's far more annoying. Also he's like him, I wonder…' My thoughts trailed off, as I moved across the rooftops heading towards where I lived.

I landed on top of another derelict building before climbing in through the window, however just like Thanatos' bar the derelict appearance was an illusion, to keep people out of my home. Inside was a simple bedroom with no embellishments or personal objects, making it feel as if no one lived here.

I began to prepare myself for my mission, if a witch was involved with demons then it was my job as a fellow witch to find her, why she was doing it and stop her if necessary. I took out my whetstones and began to sharpen and polish each of my blades meticulously, handling each with a delicate hand.

Once they were finished, I placed them on the bed and went to get changed into a hunting outfit. I slipped on a corset style, purple and black zip up top with ¼ length sleeves and a buckle at the bottom, I also put on a pair of black jeans with multiple pockets, black lace up combat boots and leather fingerless gloves.

I then used my magic to pull the water out of my violet hair drying it instantly, before pulling it into a braid to keep it out of my eyes. I then strapped my daggers into the sheaths and swung my sword onto my back, strapping it into place.

My mind drifted back to that man and I felt heat rush to my cheeks when I remembered him calling me gorgeous. I realised what was happening and quickly slapped myself for thinking about 'I must be sick if I'm thinking about him.' I thought, before grabbing a few other essential items.

I then jumped out the window and back on to the rooftops, Mercuno was a small town that not many people, let alone demons, had any interest in thus it was confusing as to why the criminal would head in that direction, but if it lead me to the demon who did it and the witch that's involved then I may as well follow the lead.

I began to channel my magic into my legs, before jumping down and charging off down the streets at a fast speed, thanks to the magical enhancement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts. **

**Thank you to roseimagine for the review and for giving me confidence in my fighting scenes (as I was incredibly worried about them)**

Chapter 2: - The Demon Boy of Fortuna

My feet skidded to a stop as I arrived in the religious city of Fortuna, rumours had circulated in the underground that a few months ago that the city had been overrun by demons including a gigantic statue. The city's survival had been hanging by a thread when a young boy who worked for the Order of the Sword, 'holy knights' who hunted demons and ironically whose leaders instigated this whole mess, stepped up and defeated the statue. How much of that was true, no one outside of Fortuna knows.

The city was still begin repaired due to the heavy damage that it took during the, rumoured, demon's brief occupation, it was clearly shown that something big had indeed happened here. I cast an illusion on my sword so that it appeared as a backpack, whilst my daggers easily blended in with the dark colour of my jeans.

I began to walk further into the city and looked around, everyone wore the exact same thing including the hoods covering their faces preventing me from see their appearance. Just like last night people avoided me due to my aura which I was glad about, I didn't need humans getting in my way, however I heard whispering floating around me and stares boring into my back.

I suppressed a growl and picked up the pace, I didn't need people talking about me and I didn't want to stay in this Crone forsaken place any longer than necessary. I continued making my way through when I came upon a church like structure with a fountain in front of it and two pathways splitting off from it, the one on my left lead into the town and the one on my right lead somewhere else.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pocket watch, I flicked it open to reveal a compass, with a clock face beneath it. I began to chant pushing my magic into the compass willing it to point me to my destination, seeming as how a Witch Compass could guide a witch anywhere they desired. The blue compass needle began to spin around before finally coming to a stop pointing to the pathway on my right.

'Alright now that I've got my destination, I can get out of here.' I thought and put the Witch Compass away before heading down the determined pathway. However I didn't notice a set of eyes watching me from the shadows before darting off into the city.

_***Devil May Cry* **_

I had walked for most of the day eventually arriving at an old abandoned castle, surrounded by snow capped mountains. The setting sun's light made the snow glisten like gems but the gentle light did nothing to effect the ominous appearance of the abandoned castle.

Kneeling down on the metallic bridge I sent out pulses of magic trying to sense for any sign of my prey, when something reacted to the pulse, I headed over to where it was and picked it up. The object was a small white sphere, about as big as a marble, with a lilac band across the centre with a silver triquetra on it, I recognised the object as a Moon Pearl which was a magic container that witches could use to boost their magic reservoirs.

'Another witch object, it seems a witch is connected to this, in one way or another. I had better find them and fast.' I thought as I placed the Pearl with my own Pearls. I stood up and continued into the castle, after pushing open the heavy metal door, the inside of the castle showed exactly how abandoned this place was, with every step a small dust cloud was kicked and the walls were falling apart, it was amazing that this place was still standing.

Faint scrapping echoed through the abandoned building, almost like something metallic was being occasionally dragged across the rocky floor. I glanced around searching for the source, but the twilight hour made it hard for me to see clearly in this gloomy building. Realising that my eyes were of no use, I began to push out my magic so that I could sense for any other being's presence within this building, it worked because I had to immediately dodge an attack from my stalker.

I landed on my feet and twisted around to see about seven floating green creatures cloak in a black shroud, three of them held gigantic scissors whist the other four held scythes. Their rusted weapons glinted maliciously in the dying light, I recognised the creatures as Sin Scissors and Sin Scythes.

I pulled my sword off my back and held it diagonally in front of me, Sins were immune to all attacks except those aimed at their heads as the masks they wore were the only thing keeping them anchored to this word. One of the Scissors charged at me, the blades wide open ready to slice through my flesh and bone. I charged forward and right into the blades grasp only to duck as they began to close and used one of my daggers to attack the head, immediately dissipating the demon as its' weapon clattered to the floor.

The other creatures charged at me, by moving around in a wide circle and using their phasing ability in an attempt to confuse me. I used my sensing ability to track them as walls were no barrier to energy, I dodged the attack of one that had come at me from below, but another managed to clip my shoulder with its' scythe, I retaliated by twirling my sword in my hand and cutting off the demons head. I twisted myself so that I landed on my feet and skidded back a bit, I looked at the injury to see that it wasn't that serious or deep and that only a small amount of blood trickled through the broken skin.

I rolled my shoulders to test if the injury had damaged it at all and only felt a small twang of pain, I returned my blade to my back and used my telekinesis to pull out my daggers. I then charged my magic and sent it through the blades giving them an electrical coat, the blue light flickering in the twilight light, I sent the blades flying at the Sins twisting and turning my hands and arms to guide the blades. The demons flew about desperately trying to avoid the weapons, using their phasing ability to escape and then reappear somewhere else.

One of them had attempted to attack me from behind however I had enchanted my sword to act as a shield and it sliced through its' mask dispersing it. I finished off the rest with my daggers and put all of the blades back into their sheaths and allowed my sword to gently land in the palm of my left hand. I sent out my magic again to sense for anymore demons and had to quickly bring my blade up to stop a bullet from imbedding itself in my brain.

"Why is it that everyone seems to enjoy attacking me from behind," I wondered aloud. I looked in the direction of my attacker to see a young boy who wore a long, black-purple and red coat with a symbol in the shape of an axe, surrounded on the left by a wing and the top by two horns sown onto both shoulders. He also wore a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. He also wore two rings on his normal hand, the one on his index finger had the same emblem as the one on his coat whilst the one on his ring finger had a rose design on it, which was identical to the design on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He had white hair which was brushed down and blue eyes, reminding me of the man in red from the previous night.

The interesting thing was that his right arm was covered in a dark red skin almost like armour and that the centre of it and his fingers glowed an eerie blue light. I put my sword away and turned my full body to face him, I noticed that in his normal hand was a revolver with an over and under barrel style and on his back was a sword from what I could see.

"Two non-humans in one day, but if you're not a demon I don't care," I bluntly stated. The boy didn't react besides glaring at me, I turned and began to walk away when another shot went straight passed my head. "And apparently both of them enjoy shooting at me," I commented, as I turned around to face the boy.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" The boy demanded an answer. I snorted, as if I would actually answer him. "So you think I'm joking?" The boy hissed before withdrawing his sword and charging down towards me. I lifted my sword and blocked the strike he had launched at me, I looked at him to find that he was surprised and angry that I had been able to easily block his attack.

"If you want to catch me off guard, you'll have to be faster than that, kid," I told him. The boy began to push down and I pushed back, the pressure that both of us exerted – thought it was mainly the boy – caused the stone floor underneath us to crack and become uneven. Suddenly the boy twisted the hand that was gripping his sword and it revved, almost as if the weapon had an engine, and sent out flames.

I jumped back and examined the blade more closely, it had an ornately etched base, and it appeared to be modelled after the German Great Knife, but its most unique feature was that it had been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift, which I speculated was what allowed the weapon to release the flames.

"Looks like I caught you off guard," The boy stated. I looked at him and chuckled, getting an annoyed look off of him.

"_You _didn't, your _weapon_ did," I corrected him. The boy scowled and charged at me, swinging his sword. I could tell that he was a competent swordsman but no master however he did have potential… and that arm of his, certainly interested me.

I switched my weapon to a dagger and dodged around one of his strikes and brought the butt of the dagger down on his wrist caused him to drop his sword, I caught it with my foot and threw it up into my free hand before throwing it into the wall. The boy was surprised and whipped out his gun and fired, I pulled the same shield trick as I did with the other man and it had the same effect.

"I don't use guns but if it's like other revolvers I've encounter, then you only have six cartridges in that weapon and because of its' design it fires two bullets at once, meaning you only have three shots and all of them missed," I guessed. I could only tell that my assessment was correct when he scowled at me and holstered his weapon, however he didn't dart for his sword as I thought he would.

Instead the boy reared back his unusual arm and threw it at me, however instead of it physically hitting me, a larger astral form appeared and slammed into my body sending me flying backwards. I rolled across the floor, feeling the broken stones dig into my skin. I eventually stopped when I crashed into an old bench, the force of my impact caused the aged wood to break into pieces.

"Well _you _surprised me that time," I muttered, as I wiped away the blood that leaked from my mouth. I rose to my feet and looked at the boy, his unusual arm was still formed into a fist, and his eyes were glowing an eerie red colour as he stared at me. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious of the sudden change that surrounded the boy, suddenly an eerie mist began to extend from his unusual hand and it coil and twist about, eventually forming into a weapon.

The weapon was a katana with an ornate, oval, bronze guard; and the handle wrapping was braided from white and black material. The blade featured several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. My eyes widened in shock as I recognised the sword instantly before narrowing them in anger, I summoned the dagger that had been thrown out of my grip during the impact, back into my hand.

"Why do you have that sword?" I hissed out. The boy was surprised by my change in my demeanour, he gripped the sword tightly as a large blue demonic astral form encompasses his body. This demon had a sheath on its left arm, which I suspected was used for storing the blade when it is not in use.

"A Devil Trigger! So you are a demon," I realised, however there was something off about this boy, it was similar to the man in red and him. "No, not demon, you're different. But if you endanger this world, I'll kill you," I informed the boy.

"Funny, coming from a bitch who has strange powers and refuses to give me a straight answer," The boy mocked, his voice had changed as well becoming far deeper than his previous voice.

"My name is Wiccan," I informed the boy. I returned my dagger to its' sheath and removed my sword, before holding it in front of me. "Now let's see what you can do," I suggested. The boy held the katana out in front of him and charged at me, I brought my sword up blocking the strike, however I had to swiftly duck as the spectre swung its' blade arm to attack me.

I used my magic to teleport to the balcony that was above the battleground, I summoned my chain and attached the numerous daggers to the weapon. The boy whipped his head around looking for me, I spun the chain around and threw it down towards him, the boy heard the chain coming and then dodged out of the way just in time, as the chain crashed into the ground cracking the worn stones.

I pulled the chain back and used my telekinesis to control its' movements, making it circle around my form, the boy swung the katana around before rushing towards me, intent of continuing the fight. He jumped up towards me, I thrust the chain outwards towards him, he dodged the attack but I used the other end to knock him off balance causing him to fall back down towards the floor.

The boy, reared his demonic hand back and threw a punch in my direction, causing the same astral attack to be launched at me. Having anticipated this I used the chain to dodge out of the way by swinging over to the other side and onto the floor, I made the chain wrap around the boy and began to pound him into the ground.

The boy used his demonic arm to seize a hold of the pillar and managed to pull himself out of the chain's grasp. The katana disappeared back into his arm and he jumped over, seized his other sword and rushed at me once more, I used the chain to parry his strikes. He jumped back and stared at me, confused I moved my chain back so that it didn't obstruct my view but so that it was close enough for a counterattack.

"Dante said you were strong, now I believe him," The boy commented. I raised an eyebrow, confused by what he said, I hadn't meet any Dante before… unless it was the man from last night.

"I assume Dante is a white-haired man in red," I stated. The boy didn't respond and it looked like he was going to attack me once again. I had grown tired of this fight and decided to end it and continue with my mission.

I used my telekinesis to remove all of my blades and had them dangled in the air, the tips pointing out at the boy as the two of us stared the other down, waiting for one to make the first move. The boy make the first move, by quickly reloading his gun and firing at me, I used one of my daggers to block the bullets, which caused them to ricochet across the building. He put his gun away and began to engage me in close combat once again.

I twisted around and out of the close combat situation, I telekinetically threw my daggers at the boy and used them to disarm him by slicing his normal wrist making him unable to hold his sword and the chain to seize the gun and toss to the other side of the building. I then used my daggers to pin him to the wall by plunging them into his upper and lower arms and into his lower legs.

He began to struggle against them but, I quickly used my magic to freeze his body to the wall, whilst avoiding trapping my blades in the mystical ice. Once he was frozen to the wall, I removed my blades and summoned them back to me, sheathing them and I walked up to the boy holding my sword against his throat.

"So you're going to kill me, just like a demon," The boy spat, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes into a glare, once more angered at being mistaken for an accursed demon.

"One, I'm not a demon. Two, I may not kill you. What I want to know is _how you got that sword_," I questioned, putting emphasis on my last few words. The boy continued to struggle against the ice but it was impossible for him to break it.

"Why do you care about a Devil Arm?" The boy questioned. I could tell that he wasn't going to give me the answers that I wanted, so I placed my sword on my back and began to walk away from the boy. Suddenly a creaking sound echoed from behind me, I glanced back just in time to dodge an attack from the boy who had managed to free himself from the ice prison, I landed on the ledge of a broken window and looked down at the boy, before he finally spotted me.

"I've had fun but it's time for me to go. If we meet again I won't be so kind," I told the boy as I leapt out the window, I landed in the soft snow, which easily cushioned my fall. I stood up and shook the snow out of my hair and looked around, I had landed in a desolate cemetery, a rusted iron gate surrounded the outskirts and dead trees were dotted about, their twisted limbs looking like clawed hands in the shadowy night.

I pulled out my Witch Compass and used the same incantation to find the correct path again. The compass stopped and pointed me in a direction away from the castle, returning it to my pocket I began to set off towards Mercuno hoping to catch my prey before they got too far away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts. **

**Thank you to roseimagine for the review and I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story so far.**

Chapter 3: - Something Wicca this Way Comes

I arrived in Mercuno, the town was small but trade still occurred even out in this pseudo-abandoned area. The buildings were unique, almost as if the past and present were melding together, some houses were thatched cottages, others were modern day buildings, whilst the rest showed a mixture of both times. A glistening river gushed along the outskirts and the people seemed to be bright and happy, however despite the peaceful appearance I could sense that something was wrong… very wrong.

I glanced around looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, however nothing struck me as strange so I continued my trek through the town. Each step felt like I was treading through lead as the crushing presence of something wrong, pressed down onto my shoulders.

Eventually I came to a bridge which crossed over the river, leading to an orchard of different trees. I stopped on the bridge and gazed down at the crystalline water as it gushed along, hoping to clear my head so as to determine what was wrong with this town. Suddenly a ripple in the magical current shocked me out of my daydreaming, I spun around only to see Thanatos standing behind me, I felt the air become chill, just as it always did whenever this man of an unknown species appeared outside of his bar.

"What do you want?" I asked the man, it was rare for him to leave the bar and he only did it when he had important information to deliver. I noticed that in one of his deadly pale hands was a cluster of papers. The man raised his hand, holding the papers out to me, I cautiously took the papers but didn't look through them as I continued to stare down my associate.

"I saw your battle with that guy after you let my bar. I knew he wasn't human so I sent Seamus to do his job," Thanatos began to explain. "He didn't manage to get much information, but he figured out the guy's name is Dante and he's a demon hunter who owns the Devil May Cry shop. The rest of the information's in there, it looks like you've got some competition," Thanatos finished explained, chuckling as he finished. Unimpressed with what he said, I whipped my sword out and pressed it against his jugular causing the man to still.

"I'll make this clear, I don't have competition and if you get in my way, I'll kill you," I flatly stated, not even batting an eyelash at the threat I had just delivered. The man just smiled and mocked saluted me before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke, I walked back into the town as I looked at the papers he gave me and I realised that it was a Dossier about Dante. The information was basic but it turns out that he had been active as a hunter for a good few years and apparently Devil May Cry had become famous after he had managed to stop the Temen-ni-gru from rising.

My feet froze when I read the phrase Temen-ni-gru, it was the seal on Sparda's power, the fact that someone had raised it and this Dante was able to stop them was a testament to his power, especially since I had an idea about the person that had raised it and that person wasn't easily defeated. I headed into an abandoned alley and stored the Dossier in Purgatory until a later date and returned to the hunt.

I looked around when a flash appeared in the corner of my eye, I turned my head only to see nothing, I continued walking until I spotted something strange weaving through the crowds. It was a young woman with long striking silver hair that obscured her face, she wore an amber coloured top with short sleeves and a black belt around the middle, dark blue jeans and black combat boots, however the most noticeable thing was the quarterstaff on her back with a triquetra engraved in the centre of the weapon.

I recognised the weapon and began following her through the crowded streets, we continued through the streets until she crossed over the bridge and headed into the orchard. I continued following her but now with less people she had picked up her pace which confused me, surely she could sense my magic so why was she running… or was she trying to lead me somewhere as she often did when we were children.

Eventually I lost her in the orchard, I looked around trying to find where she went but to no avail, however I did spot something interesting. Two women were talking to each other within the shade of a tree and neither were from Mercuno, which I could tell form their appearance. The one on the right had long blonde hair with blue eyes, she wore a black corset, black jeans and black boots, with twin pistols hanging at her sides.

The other had dark, chin-length hair which framed both sides of her face, and her fringe reached her eyebrows. She had many scars across her body, the most prominent being the one across her nose. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses, her outfit consisted of a white jacket with what appeared to be a harness underneath with no shirt. She also had white short shorts and red gloves. She had gun magazine pouches on either side of her hips and knee high boots, connected to the belt she wore was a harness for the missile launcher that she carried. She also had a pistol attached to the front of her skirt and a sub-machine gun on the back of the skirt and finally a pistol was strapped to her right boot. She also wore a necklace with a red gem on it.

Since I knew that these women weren't from Mercuno and that they weren't of my kin since we would have disguised our weapons, I became suspicious of them. I sent out a pulse to read their auras and found that the dark haired one was a normal human with priestess abilities whilst the blonde was a demon but there was something wrong with her aura, almost as if she was fighting a demon's natural instinct to kill.

I decided to keep moving, hoping to find the woman or at least my prey before they got too far ahead, I continued through the orchard being careful to avoid anyone's gaze. I eventually came to a large grassy hill with crumbling ruins dotted about its' surface, a cool breeze whipped through the air causing my hair to dance about as I surveyed the terrain, when suddenly a force slammed into me from behind and I went rolling down the hill until I dug my elbow into the ground and slammed to a halt.

I got to my feet and looked up to see my attackers, there were thirteen Blood-goyles, demons that have bat-like wings, long tails, legless bodies, and grotesque faces with beak-like noses. They were immune to melee weapons, even those forged by witches, so my magic was the only option to fight these creatures.

I summoned electricity to my hands and fired it at the Blood-goyles, they scattered but the lighting managed to hit one and because I had enchanted it to hit the nearest thing next to it, the attack jumped to another Blood-goyle killing both instantly, but it had no effect on the others as they had flown out of range of the attack's chain ability. They dived down heading straight towards me, I dodged out of the way of their beaks as they plunged them into the grassy earth.

I sent pulses of magic into the earth and then used that magic to summon forth some of the roots of the trees to attack the creatures, I attacked by making the trunks of the vines twirl around me in a circular fashion thus protecting me from any attacks, whilst the ends of the vines lashed out and struck through the Blood-goyles. This technique easily allowed me to eliminate five of them, before the remaining six ascended into the air and managed to get out of reach of the vines, which I returned to the earth.

The Blood-goyles began their dive in an attempt to finish me off, I summoned ice to my hand and used it to make six spears and then launched them at the demons and all six were impaled, killing them instantly. Their decrepit corpses fell to the earth as they returned to the statues that they once were, I had to wonder how these creatures came to be when they had to come into contact with blood to come alive and why those statues were out here in this peaceful rural town where there had been no recorded demonic activity in this area's history.

A ripple through the magical current alerted me to an attack and I barely dodged out of the way of the weapon, which had crushed the soft earth beneath the force of the attack. I looked up to see my attacker and was surprised when I saw the woman that I had been following earlier, the two of us kept each other's stare, refusing to look away, the woman finally moved picking up the quarterstaff she was wielding and held it out in front of her.

I was confused by her actions, but it was nothing unusual for her to challenge me. Even if I hadn't seen her for nearly two decades it seems that she still possessed a fighting spirit that will never cease to burn, I pulled my sword off my back and held it out prepared to engage in a sparring match.

The woman charged at me and brought the rowan staff crashing towards my skull, I blocked it with the flat of my blade but I could feel the power behind it and I realised that she was not going to hold back any strength, which heavily confused me as she always held back when engaging against her kin unless there was a _**very **_good reason why she didn't.

I jumped back and landed a few feet away from my opponent, I truly looked at her trying to see if I could glean anything from her, however I saw that her normally kind and warm midnight blue eyes were tinted a cold reddish pink colour as if someone had frozen over her very heart. I realised that since she was deadly serious about this fight, I wouldn't be able to hold back against her without sustaining serious damage.

I charged my blade with magic causing it to pulse with energy as ribbons of light began to twist around the weapon. The woman raised her quarterstaff and her grip tightened for a split second before the quarterstaff separated into three parts, with a chain connecting all three piece together in a line, and black flames began to ooze off of the weapon.

'Black Magic?! There's no way she'd use that.' I thought. Since Black Magic was flowing from her weapon I knew something was wrong with her.

"What have you done with Mirage?" I demanded from the imposter. 'Mirage' scowled at me as if this question displeased her, which I truthfully didn't care about.

"I am Mirage," She spoke up, her voice sounding like icy needles. I glared at her and swung my weapon in an arc, the light surging off of it in a wave, she counter by spinning one of her staff pieces in a circle which caused the black flames to spin in a shield, blocking the light from reaching the witch.

"There's no way in hell you're Mirage. Mirage would ever use Black Magic or work with demons," I shot back at the fake. She ran at me, re-joining the pieces of her staff into one and began to attack me with the blazing staff, I blocked the blows with my sword as the flames and light engulfed each other before repelling the opposing element and repeating the process.

"To see him again. To see him again I'd do anything!" Mirage cried out. Those words shot right through me as I stared at her, wondering which person she was talking about, there were only two men in the world that she had been separated from, but who. It was then that I realised it could only be one of them, it was the one she never got to spend a day with before he was taken from her.

"Mirage if you do that, the demons will find him and eat his soul!" I exclaimed in shock that she would do something so reckless just to see him. Mirage looked at me, her eyes were barren icy pools as a sneer twisted at her pale lips, making her truly look like a demon.

"I don't care, just to see him once again, even if it's whilst he's been devoured, I'll be happy," Mirage screamed. I knew then that this maybe Mirage's body but it clearly wasn't her heart, because my sister would never say something so ridiculous, she would die before sacrificing anyone she loved.

"Whatever has happened to you Mirage, I promise you I'll fix it," I vowed. However Mirage just glared at me, rushed forward and began to viciously attack me with her quarterstaff and Black Magic mixture, making it so that all I could do was defend so as to keep myself alive. Eventually I summoned my magic to telekinetically throw Mirage back so as to give me some time to come up with a plan.

I gritted my teeth unsure of what to do against my brainwashed sister, she just stood then looking at me, one end of her staff occasionally brushing against the grass, as her hand rotated ever so slightly. Mirage then lifted up her weapon and it separated again, she then spun the weapon around before throwing it at me, I raised my sword and one of the ends wrapped around the blade and thus a tug of war began between us.

I charged electricity through our weapons but Mirage let go before the magic could hit her, I threw my sword to the side sending the weapons flying away from us, and they landed near the crest of the hill. Mirage spread her legs so that they were shoulder width apart and held her fists in front of her, I also assumed a fighting stance putting my left leg back and bringing my fists up.

Mirage charged at me and threw her left fist out, I brought my right arm up to block the strike and then launched my left fist at her stomach. Mirage blocked the attack with her leg and as we pushed against each other, eventually we ended up forcing each other back, giving us more room to move.

Mirage then turned and began to head for the crest where our weapons lay, I began to chase after her, pushing magic into my legs to increase my speed as she did the same. We reached the weapons and each pulled out our own and then clashed them against each other, initiating another power struggle before pushing ourselves back once more.

I sucked in a deep breath, this had been the hardest battle I had been in lately especially since my sister had no qualms about the likelihood of killing me with the strength she was using. Mirage swung her weapon around before sending it crashing towards me, I jumped into the air and used the wind to form a shield around myself which sent the wooden weapon flying back down when it clashing with the high speed winds.

Mirage caught the weapon, which was undamaged as the magic imbued within them easily repaired all witch weapons, Mirage then summoned black icicles and sent them flying towards me. I allowed myself to drop just as the icicles were in range and added a spark to the wind causing it to erupt into a flaming sphere which melted the dark element.

I landed on the grass which was being to melt from the effect that the Black Magic was having on it, I whispered a small prayer to the Triple Goddess before removing a bottle. I removed the stopper before using my telekinesis to bring out the Sacred Water to douse the poisonous water, preventing the grass from being obliterate and allowing the earth to be functional once again, I then returned the water and stopper to their place.

Mirage had used my healing process to rush at me and I was too late to block the blow when it crashed into my side and it sent me skidding across the grass. I returned the sealed bottle to my pouch and summoned my sword back to my hand as I stood up, ready to continue this battle.

Mirage re-joined her weapon and proceeded to charge at me, I prepared my weapon for the clash that was about to happen, however it never came as something – or rather someone – decided to interrupt.

A gunshot went off and landed right in front of Mirage preventing her advance, we both looked in the direction it came from and I was surprised to see the man in red – Dante I reminded myself – standing on the crest of the hill, the black gun held lazily in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Well this is interesting," Dante commented. Mirage narrowed her eyes before she took off down the hill at an alarming pace, I was about to chase off after her when I was pulled back by a force, glancing down I saw that a leather clad hand was wrapped securely around my slim wrist. My eyes trailed up to find Dante holding me back, I snarled and ripped my hand from his grasp and jumped a good few feet away from him.

"Sheesh babe, no need to be so hostile. I did just save your life," Dante commented. The snarl didn't leave my lips as I walked up to him and stuck my sword under his chin and made it so that he was looking me in the eye, the look on his face was of mild surprise but that infuriating smirk was still plastered on his face.

"You didn't save my life, you caused my sister to run off when she's sick. I swear by the Maiden if it weren't for the fact that you'd live through it, I'd run you through," I hissed at the white haired man. I then turned and began to walk away from him, I pressed a hand to my chest wondering why my heart was beating so fast, it didn't make any sense I wasn't sick I knew that much so why was my heartbeat so erratic.

I continued away from Dante, and the strange reaction that he caused me to have, and further into the ruin littered hillside. The place reeked of evil and I could sense that it was the same evil that I had been chasing after, I now knew that Mirage had to be involved somehow. I became worried, it was almost impossible to brainwash a witch especially one with such a strong will as Mirage, so the question of how and who had been able to do it was plaguing my mind.

A twig snapped causing my head to snap up to see the two women from the orchard and another one, this other girl was far younger than the two women she hid behind, I could see that she had short brown hair pulled into a short ponytail and warm brown eyes, she wore a long sleeved, long white dress with the same emblem that, that boy wore on the sleeves of her dress.

"Yes?" I questioned wondering why these women were obviously following me.

"What are you?" The blonde asked. Her tone held no nonsense about and she was direct with what she wanted to know.

"That's none of your business," I responded. I then had to quickly dodge several gunshots that the dark-haired woman had fired at me, I then jumped up onto a ruined wall and gazed down at them from my perch. The sound of footsteps broke our staring contest when the boy from Fortuna appeared and he seemed surprised to see me, I jumped off the wall and took off, hoping to catch up with Mirage and leave those nuisances behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter 4: - Troubling Meetings

My run had taken me to the very outskirts of Mercuno, all cultured life had fallen away by now and only vast woodlands remained, plants unique to this area grew throughout the shaded grove that I was currently trekking through their leaves damp from the previous night's storm.

The entirety of the woods was silent, it was as if the creatures knew that danger was afoot and had flown to somewhere far safer than this place, which wouldn't be too surprising since animals were far more attune to the dangers of this world, and those from beyond, than humans were.

Rustling shattered the pseudo-tranquil silence of the forest, I was immediate alert waiting for whatever it was to make its' next move. Suddenly something wet, almost slimy, and sticky slammed onto my left hand and I was pinned to the tree I was stood next to, I looked at my hand only to find it trapped in sticky wedding, I tried to tug my hand free but to no avail, then the rustling started again and from the trees and bushes descended a swarm of demonic spiders.

These spiders were larger than normal spiders, with blade-like forearms. They came in white and green versions with the green ones being larger, I recognised them as Arachne and I knew that the green version had tougher carapaces. One of the white Arachne charged at me, its' forearms raised to strike, when it got close I curled my legs up to my chest and its' blades burrowed into the tree.

I ignited my entrapped hand with fire which melted the wedding away, before whipping out and plunging one of my daggers into the creature's skull, killing it instantly. I jumped off its' corpse before staring at the remaining spiders as they twitched and seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

One of the green ones then leapt at me, its' blades extended forward in the hopes of cleaving me apart. I curved my body down so that my hands touched the floor and kicked my legs into its' soft underbelly, sending it flying through the air and making it land on its' back, I jumped back onto my feet and using my dagger, I sliced it in half.

However a swarm of little spiders poured out of the corpse, I used my magic to cause fire to blaze around my form and by making it lash out I turned the baby spiders into ash. One of the white spiders jumped and pinned me to the ground, I seized its' blades before it could impale me and I kicked it off of me whilst ripping off the deadly forearms.

I threw the blades at two of the green spiders and they burrowed into their heads, I looked down to see the deep gashes on my hands caused by the blades. I summoned my chain and telekinetically attached my daggers to it whilst I waited for my accelerated healing ability to repair my hands, I twisted the chain through the throngs of spiders as they launched themselves at me.

I slashed at the creatures killing most of them, whilst I proceeded to dodge their attacks as I waited for my hands to finish healing themselves. I looked down to see my palms were clear of any damage and I began to retaliate I summoned forth fire to my hands and I launched it out in twin streams, the flames easily wrapped themselves around the remaining creatures and turned them into ash.

'Well that was annoying.' I thought as I returned my weapons to where they belonged and cleaned the drying blood off my hands. I looked around the area and used my magic to scan my surroundings, trying to determine whether or not anymore demons were around, I sensed nothing and decided to keep moving.

As I continued through the forest, the sun began to set allowing the stars and moon to begin to shine dimly in the twilight hour. The air began to chill becoming colder as time went on, since autumn was almost here. Suddenly an ice barrage came out of the darkened area in front of me and I had to duck so as to avoid the attacks.

I looked up to see three lizard-like lesser demons with icy armour, I identified them as Frost and despite their lack of numbers their power would certainly make up for it. Their claws are effectively swords, and are colder than absolute zero. Also if they were given enough time, they would be able to regenerate any lost body parts by encasing themselves in ice, and as if that wasn't bad enough, they are impervious to all fire attacks that were weaker than Sacred Fire or Hellfire, including my fire.

I removed my sword and looked at them, they began to circle around me their claws poised and ready to attack me, they then launched themselves at me from three different angles. I back flipped out of the way as their claws slammed into the earth, one of them then turned and tried to strike me again, I raised my sword and blocked the attack and began to struggle against the ice demon.

The other two flanked me on either side and charged for me, as they began to close in I pushed harder against the demon in front of me before jumped up and over the demon and as I let my sword hang behind me, I brought the blade down the middle, this move allowed me to dodge the flanking attack and kill one of the demons.

The other two looked at the body of their fallen comrades, before looking at me and re-engaging their assault. They attacked me at the same time and this forced me on the defensive until I could find an opening to strike back, one of them jumped into the sky and attempted to crush me so I used that opportunity to jump up and by using the demon as a leaping pad I launched myself up into the trees and landed on one of the branches.

I used my magic to enchant the leaves of the trees and they fell off but turned razor sharp and began to form a leaf hurricane around the two demons. I jumped up to the top of the hurricane and began to swiftly descend down towards the demons, one of them spotted me and jumped up its' claw bared to rip me apart. I twisted the wind around my sword and swung it three times at different angles which formed a triangle and the wind slashed through the demon, killing it.

I stopped the leaf hurricane and landed on my feet in front of the other demon, the demon began to lash out at me with its' claws. I blocked the attacks with my sword before withdrawing a dagger and slicing the arm off, the demon stumbled back and sealed itself in ice to heal however it was incredibly vulnerable at this moment, so I enchant my sword and then swung it into the ice causing the frozen liquid to crack and buckle beneath the force of the attack thus killing the demon that was trapped inside.

"Well, well my dear it seems you have more power than we anticipated," A voice echoed from all around me. I whipped my head about before finally feeling a crushing demonic force appear behind me, whipping around and jumping back I gazed up at the creature before me. A demon with burning red eyes and clad in mouldy green armour with a huge bow held in its' hand sat upon a white horse that looked sickly, yet was still strong enough to hold up the demon.

"Who are you?" I questioned as I tightened the grip on my sword and held it in front of me. The demon chuckled as if I amused it somehow, he got down of his horse which swiftly collapsed and turned into nothingness.

"Who am I? I am the 1st Horseman, I am Pestilence!" The demon declared. I felt my entire body freeze as I realised what he meant, The Horsemen also known as The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse were mighty demon warlords who ruled over Hell millennia ago alongside its' original Devil King Apocalypse and only when Mundus and Sparda worked together were they able to overthrow Apocalypse and seal him and his Horsemen away.

"How are you free?" I asked. The demon simply chuckled again and I knew I would receive no answer from him, the demon drew back his bow and an arrow of twisting black energy formed. He let the arrow fly and I barely dodged out of the say as it grazed my arm, it felt like fire was scorching across my entire limb and I drove my teeth into my bottom lips to prevent a cry of pain from escaping me.

"Those demons are far inferior to me, even if you are skilled how could you – a mere witch – hope to defeat me," The demon gloated. I gritted my teeth and stood up, I placed my hand over the graze and flooded the area with healing magic which burnt out the demonic magic which had infected the arm.

"I'm not going to let you or any other demon endanger this world," I informed the demon. He roared with laughter before firing another poison arrow at me, I dodge out of the way completely this time, I knew there was only one way to defeat this creature and that was to purify it and the only way to do that was with the use of a Sacred Element which only the Triple Goddess could use.

Pestilence fired more arrows at me, I dodged out the way and used light combined with my sword to disrupt the poisoned weapons, which was lucky as the arrow form turned out to be the poison's weakest state. However if any of the arrows hit the ground or other vegetation then that area would be poisoned and turn rotten in a matter of hours as I saw it was slowly happening to the two trees that had been struck when I had dodge the first two arrows.

"It is impossible for one so weak as you to defeat me," Pestilence gloated. An idea quickly formed in my mind and I smirked at it as I rose to my feet and let my sword hang at my side.

"If you're so powerful how'd Mundus and Sparda defeat you?" I taunted. Pestilence froze and his head mechanically turned towards me, his red eyes blazed like hellfire and he roared in outrage before lunging at me. I ran at him and just as he went to stab me with a poisoned arrow, I jumped over him and took of down the forest path, I didn't glance back as I continued running but I could easily hear him chasing after me.

I had to get out of the forest and into a more open area if I had any chance of implement my plan… of course it all hinged on one thing and if it wasn't present I'd have to run away, which I loathed but I would be unable to defeat Pestilence without it and he would most likely kill me if I tried to fight him with my current power level.

I burst out of the woods and found myself in a clearing that lay before a large mountain, I looked up to see that the full moon was shining down on the clearing, I smiled glad to see the beautiful orb before turning around to face the woods, sitting down and entering into a meditative state. I heard the demon eventually burst from the woods and a roared ripped from his throat as I could only guess he had seen my meditative position.

"So you think yourself strong enough that you'll **MEDITATE IN FRONT OF ME!**" I heard Pestilence roared. But I refused to let anything break my concentration until I was ready to attack, which would only take a few more seconds. "You insolent mortal!" Pestilence roared again and I could hear the whizzing of an arrow as it headed straight for me.

In that moment I reacted, my eyes snapped open and I stopped the attack with my telekinesis. I saw Pestilence look surprised at my move or was it the fact that my eyes were glowing silver. I spun the arrow around at sent it flying back towards him but he simply caught in his hand and it dissipated and he began to laugh.

"You think my own arrows will work on me? What a fool you are to use such a strategy," Pestilence gloated.

"Problem with that Horseman, that wasn't my attack," I stated, stopping Pestilence's laugh as he looked at me. I then used the gift I had been given and summoned forth blazing pure white flames around my fists, Pestilence stepped back and looked horrified at the flames.

"That will not defeat me," Pestilence gloated, except that this time it was shaky and I smirked at his nervousness. I threw an orb of fire at him, he dodged out of the way but the fire grazed his armour, the fire began to burn and smoulder at the murky green shoulder pad. Pestilence attempted to pat it out but he yanked his hand back the minute it touched the blazing fire as his hand was smoking.

"If you haven't guessed it already, that's Sacred Fire, pretty poisonous to you demons," I stated. Pestilence look up at me and glared, he shakily raise his burning arm and fired a volley of arrows at me, I threw out more fire balls to intercept the attacks before charging forward and ploughed my left fist into his stomach which caused the armour there to begin to burn. Pestilence attempted to stab me, but I dodge in time for it to only just graze my arm and I could already feel the burning pain beginning to surge through my body as the demonic magic ate away at my being.

I brought my hands together so that the thumbs were resting against each other and unleashed a blazing stream of fire at Pestilence, he desperately dodge it but the stream managed to catch his legs and he buckled under the purifying powers of the flames. I raised my hands above my head and began to gather the magic to unleash a final attack to take him out, but before I could strike he was swallowed by darkness and disappeared from my sight, I stopped my attack and allowed the flames to disappear and my eyes to returned to their normal colour.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Sacred Water, I placed some on the wounds I received from Pestilence and then swallowed some more before putting it away. I glanced down at my hands to see that they were smoking slightly with red marks appearing in places before they were quickly restored to their normal condition.

'I barely survived, if the Goddess hadn't granted me the Sacred Fire in time I would be dead. If I see him again I probably won't survive seeing as how my body won't be able to handle the strain of using one of the Sacred Elements for another ten years and I know that the clan head won't give me the Relics that hold the essence of the other Sacred Elements. Looks like the water's all I've, I just hope it's enough.' I thought, before turning to face the mountain, I could tell that something strange was happening at the summit so I decided to see what it was.

_***Devil May Cry* **_

I clamped a hand onto the rock above me as I hauled myself up the cliff face, the mountain was actually a lot steeper that it first appeared and there were few places for me to simply jump from, also the rock was incredibly hard making it difficult for me to dig my daggers in and with it heavily raining the wait would, quite literally, kill me.

I had finally managed to reach a smooth level near the summit of the mountain, I looked up towards the summit and I managed to see that something, or someone, was moving about at the peak. I followed the path that curved around the side of the mountain heading to the top, I entered a short tunnel before coming out on to the summit.

I looked around the area, it was completely flat and clear of any vegetation, with an iron cage encircling the area, at the far end there was a perch and on it stood Mirage. In front of her were two ghostly figures, one was cloaked so I couldn't see their features whilst the other was pale skinned, with short choppy hair, it colour unknown due to his astral appearance, he wore a top that was open to reveal his chest and a pair of pants both of which seemed to be made out of bats.

"The plan has been delayed due to Pestilence's arrogance, however this is only a minor setback, your sister is not nearly powerful enough to stop the others," The hooded one stated. I had hidden myself within the shadows to avoid detection as I watched the exchange before me.

"Even before she meets the other, I'll stop her. Once my end of the deal is complete you will give me what I want correct?" Mirage questioned. I was beginning to wonder if Mirage was brainwashed because it sounded like this was of her own free will.

"Of course we are, my beauty, you will find him and have him once again. Do not forget that," The bat man stated. He moved his hands as if to stroke her face, however as he moved, I saw a reddish-pink glow appear in his eyes and that same glow surrounded Mirage for a brief second before it disappeared.

"I understand, Nile my love. I'll be there shortly," Mirage responded. My eyes would have fallen from their sockets, had that been possible, at her statement. I stood up and walked out into full view of the three people and fired mana bolts at Mirage, she spun around blocked the attack as the image behind her disappeared.

"I know your taste in men as always been… weird, but snap out of it, you don't love that man. You've already found your One!" I exclaimed. Mirage face twisted into an angry look before her staff almost make contact with my skull, most likely crushing it, had I not dodged in time.

"My One, what a joke. He used me, betrayed me, all for power," Mirage hissed as she looked at me. I withdrew my sword and held it in front of me prepared to fight my clan sister.

"And you believe that, man – no that demon – actually cares about you, he's an Incubus and he's manipulating you!" I yelled at her. Mirage's response was to attempt to crush me again but I blocked the strike with my sword and we pushed against each other as the earth began to break beneath us.

Mirage leapt back before separating her weapon and telekinetically making it attack me, I blocked the attacks whilst throwing my daggers at her. Mirage managed to block and dodge some of them but a few managed to slice open parts of her skin.

Mirage held out her hand as black winds began to spiral forth from them, I quickly opened a portal to Purgatory and used that to transport myself so that I ended up behind her. After coming out I went to strike at her but she managed to block the strike and wrapped her chain staff around my torso and used it to slam me repeatedly into the ground.

I slammed my sword into one of the links, preventing the chain from tossing me about anymore, I pulled myself out and stood up to face Mirage. She glared at me before she reconnected her staff and slammed it into the ground, a black aura surrounded it, then the earth began to shake and soon we were thrown to the ground as something happened but I couldn't tell what, although it felt like the arena we were in was moving.

The rain was coming down harder than before and lighting flashed above us, Mirage removed her staff and charged at me, I blocked the strike and launched electricity into her body. She struggle against the magic for a short while before dispersing the attack and launching her leg into my hand, making me drop my sword and she threw it into the wall.

I jumped over her head and back flipped over to my sword before removing it and used the wind to attack her. Mirage raised her own shield to prevent any damage, we then engaged in another struggle as the arena continued to move us through the sky and the rain thundered around us.

"Hey if you don't get out of there you'll die," A voice called out to us. We both looked up to see a helicopter with the blonde demon from before standing in the door, confused by what she said I looked around only to see that somehow during the battle, the arena had moved into the path of a giant flying boulder.

"I suggest that we continue this later Wiccan," Mirage called out. I looked at her and nodded before running to the edge of the arena we had been fighting in and jumped over the edge, causing a cry of panic to echo from the helicopter, I activated my magic and transformed into a falcon, I flapped my wings down hard and began to take off through the ferocious storm. I decided to follow the lead of this Incubus, Nile, and I hope it lead me to some answers as well as a way to save Mirage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter 5: - The Second Horseman

As I descended towards the ground I turned back into my human form and landed on the soft, slightly muddied earth. I looked around to find that the leaves of the trees that surrounded the grove I had landed in, were an unusual colour, they glowed a beautiful lilac colour. I realised that these trees were infused with magic and that meant that something of witch origin was nearby.

I walked carefully around the grove until I found a large boulder hidden behind a willow tree, the boulder had the triquetra engraved onto it. I placed my hand on the boulder and sent pulses of magic through it, the boulder then began to shake. I stepped back and watched as the boulder twister and rose out of the ground revealing an entrance that descended deep into the ground.

I began to travel down the stairwell, an orb of light hovering around my form and lighting my way. I arrived at the bottom of the stairs and found myself in a large room, no detail could be seen since the light didn't reach anything, except the stone floor beneath my feet. I snapped my fingers and the light multiplied before flying about and came to rest inside of the lanterns that were hung in the area and they easily lit up the entire underground complex.

It was a circular shaped library with a large round table in the centre that held a map of the current area and any other important areas that were close by. Sitting areas were dotted about and the lanterns dangled in the air thanks to the magic of this place, I headed over to the map and placed my hands on the rowan wood edging as I looked at the map.

Whilst a Witch compass could lead a witch anywhere, only the Map of Pagan could point us in the direction of one of our kin, they were hidden away in these underground bunkers after the Witch Trials since the humans for a witch to help them use the maps to track down other witches and kill them. I closed my eyes before placing my hand on the worn paper and focused on Mirage's face as I sent magic into the map, when I opened my eyes I saw a pulsing point of energy that was located quite a way from my current location.

Knowing my destination, I quickly searched for a book on Incubi and Mercuno's past, took them and placed both into one of my pockets before setting off to the point of the map, some old ruins only a flight away from the newly erected metropolis city known as Daemon Capitala, a rather unusual name in my opinion.

_***Devil May Cry* **_

I arrived on the hills that surrounded the ruins and began to sense if Mirage was anywhere nearby but she was out of my range, but it didn't mean that she had left the ruins yet. I continued my trek towards the ruins as the gentle breeze swept along the hillside giving it a serene appearance however I knew that it was only a matter of time before I was attacked by more demons seeing as they were intent on slowing me down, trying to stop me from reaching whatever was at the end of the path I was on.

I arrived at a large crumbling fortress that was encompassed by a deep cavern, one that I couldn't simply jump over. I began to walk around to see if there was another way in, however before I could find anything to point me in a direction I saw an electrical attack crawling towards me.

I managed to dodge the attack and looked passed the attack and saw three giant, electrical, one-eyed bats. They were the demon Plasma who had the ability to transform into the shape of its opponent, allowing it to copy their behaviours and actions, and even though the demon was few in numbers they could easily separate into two new bodies, each fully recovered, luckily this usually happens only when it is attacked with a sword, meaning my magic was the only weapon again. However because of its' ability to manipulate ambient energy, it can bend light, and is immune to electrical attacks.

While in bat form, it is able to fire a blade of electricity that travels quite fast, though it telegraphs this attack by charging its body with light, first. It is also able to fire a beam of charged electricity that sweeps horizontally across the room, but this is slow enough to spot and avoid, which was the attack it had just used.

I twisted my hand and the shadows around me surged upwards, striking towards the creatures who flew up to avoid the attack. However I quickly used my telekinesis to grab a hold of the demons, determined to finish them off quickly before they attempted to force their splitting ability or copy me. I dragged them back down towards me with one hand and launched a shadow punch at the creatures which swallowed them whole, I used my magic to condescend the shadows in sphere.

I could hear the Plasmas flying about inside the sphere, occasionally slamming into the walls as they desperately attempted to get out. I brought my hands towards each other condensing the sphere even more as the flying sound got louder as they realised what was happening, eventually when my hands meet the sphere crushed the Plasmas, killing them instantly.

I continued around the ruins, hoping to find the pathway inside, I eventually found a crumbling stone bridge that I could tell use to connect to the fortress, as I could see the other end of the bridge attached to the edge of the platform the fortress rested on. I walked to the edge and gathered my magic before extended it to the earth around me and I lifted up the pieces before hardening them into rocks and I brought them up to float between the bridge ends, creating a floating pathway of earth.

I allowed my magic to continue to hold the earth in place, as I used the platforms to hop across to the other side. When I reached the other side, I returned the earth to where I took it from, before heading to the doors, I pushed them opened and they creaked loudly causing the sound to echo out through the world that lay before me.

I walked through the ruins that the map had lead me to, it was very much the same as the old Fortuna castle, old, crumbling and abandoned. I looked around searching for something to show me where Mirage could have gone, I placed my hand on the floor and sent out pulses of magic, whilst pulling out a dagger and throwing it to my right and at my stalker.

"I know you're there so come out Dante," I called out to the man. Through my peripheral vision I saw him walk into the room that I was in, but he didn't come close to me, I retracted my hand from the floor and stood up summoning my dagger back to me as I turned to face him. "Why are you stalking me?" I asked. Dante chuckled as he leant against the wall, his laidback attitude already annoying me and he hadn't even talked.

"Babe I'm not stalking you, I just happen to be heading in the same direction as you," Dante responded. I rolled my eyes at that as I sheathed my dagger, before following my arms as I stared down at the strange man.

"Sure. You expect me to believe that, when you showed after I found out about these killings, when I was fighting my sister and right now. If you're not stalking me then how do we keep meeting?" I asked. Dante kicked off the wall and got in close to me, I shifted back a little bit uncomfortable with someone invading my personal space outside of a fight.

"Maybe its' fate," Dante responded, in a low voice. I spun around on my heel and walked away from him, as I laughed at what he said.

"Yeah right, you're stalking me," I stated, as I continued to examine the ruins since my sensing had failed again. There were three doors and each held a symbol above them, one was a rose, the second was a lightning bolt and the third was a crystal. I head towards the crystal door and pushed it open, I entered the hallway behind it and heard footsteps following me, I glanced back to see Dante still stalking me.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked. I could only guessed that he hadn't brushed up on the history of the town or didn't know that this place existed to begin with.

"Out. This is an old Mercuno fortress back when the humans fought wars everywhere. The symbol of the Mercuno builders was a crystal, which was the same symbol that was above this door," I explained. Dante made a sound of acknowledgement as we continued walking. "I'm assuming you have no information on this place or Mercuno," I stated.

"That stuff's boring babe, I prefer to go with the flow than study my opponents," Dante responded. I turned around causing the man to come to a swift halt so as to not crash into me.

"That's stupid, knowledge is power in our world Dante. I suggest that you learn to get as much information as possible before diving head first in, or it'll get you kill one day," I told him and continued walking on when he stopped me from moving.

"Ok, how do you known my name, and what do you mean by our world, babe?" Dante asked. His hand had seized my arm which was keeping me in place, it was like being held by steel with the strength he was putting into his grip, I knew he wasn't going to let go of me until I answered his questions.

"An associate saw us fighting and got my informant to do some digging and I mean our world as in demon hunting," I said and managed to wriggle my arm out of his grip once he loosened it. "And stop calling me babe, my name is Wiccan," I snapped at him before continuing my search.

We arrived in a large circular room with only one door and a skylight which allowed the noon daylight to stream through but the chilling presence of demons prevented any warmth from reaching us. I went over to the door and pushed against it but it didn't move, I sent a small pulse into the door to scan beyond it and once that was done I looked around for a lever of some kind but there was none, greatly confusing me as I knew that there another room beyond the door and that this fortress had no complicated mechanisms to escape.

"We're locked in," I informed Dante. He walked up and attempted to shoot the door down but the bullets barely made a dent in the surprisingly solid door, Dante blew out a puff of air before holstering his guns and began to walk around the area. I ran my fingers over the door trying to see if I missed anything but I didn't find a thing and it seemed that we were truly locked in.

"Looks like the only way out is up, Babe," Dante stated. I rolled my eyes and walked over to stand under the skylight, picked up a small stone and threw it into the air, before the stone even reached halfway up it was sliced in half and it clattered back to the floor.

"Unless you want to end up like that stone, I wouldn't do that," I told Dante before returning to my search of the room. Suddenly a crashing sound echoed and from the floor came another demon, he was as tall as Pestilence with sickly yellow armour and the same burning red eyes. I took a hold of my weapon and withdrew it, prepared for just about anything that this creature could throw at me.

"Didn't I deal with you already?" Dante asked. Both me and the demon looked over at him to see that he was waving a gun at the demon, an annoyed look on his face.

"I do not know you worm," The demon said. He raised his arm which held a giant burnished bronze balance scale and swung it at Dante, he managed to dodge the attack but the plate slammed into the wall creating a crater before it returned to its' normal length.

"So I assume you're Famine," I stated. The demon bowed before throwing an attack at me, I ducked under the plate before swinging myself up onto the strings and rushed across the wires and jumping over his head. I landed behind him and Dante came and stood by my side.

"You know him?" Dante asked. I shook my head, refusing to take my eyes off the demon. Famine turned around and threw the scales at us again, I jumped up and grabbed a hold of the metal pole that jutted out of the wall. Dante had casually stepped out of the scales path and just smirked at the demon.

"We should get out of here, only Mundus and Sparda working together could defeat these creatures," I told Dante. However, the stupid man simply unleashed a barrage of bullets at the demon, Famine simply used his scales to block the attack.

"So my old man faced this guy, figures he'd leave me another one of his messes to clean up," Dante snidely commented, he then glanced up at me and smirked. "What's wrong babe. Scared?" Dante taunted. I gritted my teeth before jump down and glaring at him.

"I know when I am unable to defeat my opponents and will not get into a fight with them," I snapped at him. Dante pulled me out of the way of an attack Famine had launched since I was distracted, we landed on the floor with Date on top of me. "Get off," I hissed before kicking Dante in the gut, forcing him off of me.

"Geesh woman you really pack a punch or kick in this case," Dante groaned. We both rose to our feet and faced Famine, the demons scales held burning black flames. Me and Dante exchanged a look and an understanding passed between us, a truce for now until we got out of here.

Dante began to fire bullets at Famine again and the Horseman blocked the barrage again, I used this chance to pull out the Scared Water and coated my sword with it before managing to stab the demon in his arm causing a roared of pain to escape him and he swung out at me, slamming his arm into my body sending me flying backwards.

I slammed into the wall and pulled myself out of it, my muscles screamed in protest to my movements but I ignored them as I had to defeat this demon if I wanted to save Mirage. Dante withdrew his sword and began to engage Famine in close combat which proven to be a smart move as Famine was barely able to hold him off.

I rolled my shoulders and rushed at Famine, flanking him and causing him to stumble as he dodged both mine and Dante's attack. Me and Dante stood next to each other our weapons prepared to fight Famine, the demon's eyes glowed a violent red shade as his anger towards us was conveyed without the need for any words.

"You said you faced him before," I commented, as we both continued to stare at the demon who simply returned the look, as he waited for us to make the first move.

"Yeah, except that he wore blood red armour and had a great sword and was a hell of a lot more vocal that time," Dante responded. I realised what Dante's description meant as soon as he spoke it, three Horsemen had been resurrected and the Third was War, I curse under my breath at that realisation.

Famine had, had enough of waiting around and threw his scales at us again, I jumped up and landed on the centre before rushing down and bring my sword towards his head, the Scared Water shining in the light, however he dodged the attack ad threw me of off his weapon. I landed on my hands and sprung onto my feet, Dante began to fire at him again but Famine was once more able to block the attack, so Dante jumped over to where I was.

"If we want to get out of here we'll have to work together," I told him. Dante nodded and glanced at the water that flowed around my weapon.

"What is that water, it seemed to do some serious damage?" Dante asked. I glanced at him and pulled the water off my weapon and allowed the shimmering liquid to float just above my palm.

"It's Sacred Water and at this point the only thing that can defeat him," I told him. Dante nodded and walked forward, I was confused by what he was doing until he became encased in a pulsating red light and when it ended Dante had transformed into a another form, one which I recognised as a Devil Trigger.

Dante's Trigger was very different to the kid's as his was physical, the Trigger was very reptilian, it gave a reptile-looking appearance to Dante's arms and legs, his head seemed to produce spiky edges, there were cracks on his chest. His coat appeared to have separated into three parts that were shaped much like an insect's wings. Dante lifted his guns and fired even more rounds, however unlike before were the bullets had simply bounced off harmlessly, these managed to dent the scale, surprising both me and Famine.

"Strike when you see an opening babe," Dante told me. I nodded understanding that with his true form active, he was a lot more powerful, in fact he was just as powerful as him. I recoated my weapon and proceeded to begin to circle around the demon waiting for the chance to strike as Dante kept his attention by repeatedly attack him and taunting him, which I found amusing as I also had the tendency to mouth off to my enemies.

I found an opening when Famine had raised his scales to shield him from Dante's sword attacks, leaving his back wide open. Charging magic into my legs I began to rush forward and once in range I launched my sword out and buried it deep into Famine shoulder causing him to roar in pain once again.

Famine stumbled back, the scales falling from his grip, Dante unleashed another barrage at the demon who was unable to protect himself. Just as the final bullet was about to impact Famine was swallowed by darkness and spirited away by an unseen force, I glanced down at the water to see that it was contaminated because of the demonic blood and thus had lost its' Sacred properties making it useless, so I removed it and threw it onto the floor.

"What was that?" Dante asked as returned his guns and sword to their positions. I looked at him, annoyed that he was so obviously out of touch with the demonic world knowledge.

"He was a member of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, a very powerful and dangerous group of demons," I informed the man. Then the door that had been locked now creaked open and so we left the ruins, coming out onto a grassy hillside with two pathways curling through the mountain that sheltered this place.

"Well, see ya babe," Dante stated as he began to walk away. However what he said earlier rang in my mind and so I rushed over and landed in front of him before pointing my weapon at him, Dante remained still, the cocky smirk back on his face.

"You stated that your 'old man' had fought Famine or even the Four Horsemen before. Who was is, Mundus or Sparda?" I asked. Dante's answer would decide his fate, a spawn of Mundus was too dangerous to have running around, good or evil whilst Sparda's children would be beneficial unless he turned out to be evil.

"I'm the son of Sparda," Dante stated. I looked into his eyes trying to figure out if he was lying but I saw no deception in the crystalline depths only honesty, I withdrew my weapon and swung it back onto my back. I walked around him and began to head down the opposite path before stopping and turning back to the man who had been watching me.

"I don't know what you're up to or why you're hunting the Horsemen. However if you get in my way and preventing me from performing my duties I won't hesitate to kill you, Sparda's son or not," I told Dante. The man looked at me, it was an indescribable look, almost as if he was unsure of what to make of my statement.

I began to walk away not bothering to hear his response, but after seeing him fight and hearing who he was descended from I began to wonder if having that annoying, arrogant man as an ally would be helpful, considering that without any Sacred Elements working together with him might be the only way to stop the Horsemen… especially if all Four were released.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts. Also I have exams coming up so I will be unable to post chapters until afterwards, than you for your support. **

**Thank you to darkslayer65 for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story and that my character is entertaining. As for her last words, Wiccan wasn't joking, if her prey was a normal demon it wouldn't really matter to her however since the demons are incredibly dangerous –unless it is an innocent human or a loyal sister – Wiccan will take out anyone who gets in her way to protect the earth, as for working together with Dante there's going to be bumps but eventually they'll figure something out.**

Chapter 6: - Nile and Malcolm

I ducked behind a broken pillar as the light spear impaled itself into the broken stone. I looked around at my opponent, a group of demons that were called The Fallen, they covered themselves with beautiful white wings – causing them to look like angels – which act as an impenetrable shield for their vulnerable abdomen, and they wield a lance of light, if it is hurled at distant enemies, it will explode shortly after striking the ground, which it did so.

I had lost Mirage's trail and without any knowledge of that Incubus or the hooded figure who was with him, I had nothing to go on except the demonic activity. Thus I had ended up in _**another**_ crumbling old building with more damn demons attempting to kill me, _**again**_.

I seized the light weapons that the other Fallen has just thrown with my magic and caused them to turn around, I made them detonate the moment they came close to the demons, killing the fake angels. I came up from my hiding spot and looked around for any signs of other demons but found nothing even with my scanning, I was beginning to get frustrated with my lack of progress and the loss of a trail.

With three – possibly four – Horsemen running about, an Incubus and a mystery being involved with them and my own clan sister being manipulated by said Incubus this case was proving to be more hassle than I was being paid for. Suddenly a clattering sound echoed through the building, I whipped my head around and managed to see something dart off down a corridor that was on the balcony just above me.

I jumped up onto the balcony and began to chase after whoever was in the building, I barely managed to follow the person's physical trail as they weaved through the myriad of passageways in this building. But by using my magic sense I was able to keep up with their spiritual trail as they attempted to get away from… something.

I arrived in a room with multiple corridors branching off from it, I looked around trying to spot the spectre that I had been chasing however I saw nothing in this room. I placed my hands on my head and took in a deep breath trying to calm myself down so that I could think clearly about my next actions.

A deep echoing laugh bounced through the room that I stood in, I whipped my head around looking for the source until I glanced upwards and saw that the Incubus I had seen controlling Mirage was led across one of the rocky beams in what humans would consider a provocative pose. Nile swung his body up so that his long legs dangled over the edge, his deep red eyes bored down on to me as if I was a piece of meat.

"Well, you are quite the beauty," Nile purred as he slid off the beam, his movements fluid and graceful. He landed on the floor and began to approach me, however he didn't get close as I threw one of my daggers at him, forcing him to stop and dodge the attack. "That wasn't very nice," Nile reprimanded as he clicked his tongue.

"Sorry, but I make a point not to let demons near me, unless I'm killing them. Especially if those demons happen to be manipulating members of my clan," I spat at the demon. Nile laughed at that as he attempted to approach me again, however for every step he took, I took two in the opposite direction.

"Don't let demons near you, yet it seems that you and the Son of Sparda were getting _particularly_ close," Nile taunted. I pulled my dagger back and threw it at him, Nile dodged out of the way as he continued to smirk at me which was beginning to anger me. "Come now let me show you love," Nile claimed as he rushed towards me at incredible speed and placed his lips over mine and his eyes began to glow pink.

I didn't let Nile remain for more than a split second before punching him in the gut and throwing him away from me. I dragged the back of my hand over my lips before whipping it against my pants, I pulled my sword off my back and held it in front of me prepared to kill this bastard. Nile jumped back to his feet as some of the bats that made up his clothing flew off and circled around him as dark pink lights began to dance around his fingers.

"You think I'm so weak so as to be enthralled by scum like you?!" I hissed at him. Nile's eyes narrowed as he sent some of the lights at me, I blocked them with my blade before launching a beam of light at the demon. Nile's bats blocked the attack, whilst he move around them and used the lights to form a bow and arrow and launched the arrow at me.

I slid into a split, allowing me to dodge the attack, whilst I used my telekinesis to launch my daggers at the demon. He dodged the blades and caught one before throwing it back at me, I caught the dagger as I twisted myself up onto my feet before calling all my weapons back and engaged Nile in close combat.

Nile used the lights to form a sword as we clashed our blades against each other, each blocking or parrying each strike as we attempted to take the other down for different reasons. I slammed my foot into his chest and sent him flying back, Nile rose to his feet and smirked at me before he darted off down the corridor that he had landed in front of.

I raced after him, however whenever I got close his bats would fly in front of me and attack me which slowed me down. Eventually Nile managed to escape from me and he had managed to hide himself from my magic sense. I ground my run to a halt as I looked around the area that I had stopped in.

It was a large rectangular room, with a large yet broken and faded stained glass window at the opposite end of the room from where I stood, the floor had large fissures in it and many places had crumbled away into what seemed to be a bottomless pit from the darkness. Cylindrical pillars held up the balcony that encircled the perimeter of the area however much like the floor some parts of the balcony had crumbled away and the balcony itself was lopsided due to several pillars having been destroyed.

No sound could be heard, not even the scratting of rodents that normally occupied these types of buildings. I was immediately set on edge because of this silence, nothing good ever came of silence unless I was with my clan, I felt the shifting air and swiftly dodged out of the incoming projectiles that imbedded themselves into the stones were I had just been.

I looked up to see five harpy-like demons known as Puia, they attacked by either dived at their targets or shooting their feathers, also they were invisible when they were roosting. The demons were flying far too high for me to reach them by jumping up, so I summoned my chain and attached the daggers to it before telekinetically using it to attack the flying creatures.

They scattered about in an attempt to dodge the attack, however by twisting and turning the chain I was able to entrap all five and by tightening the chain I managed to kill all five creatures easily, seeing as they weren't that strong to begin with. All of these attacks were confusing, it seemed almost as if something or someone was testing my abilities and trying to gauge just how strong I truly was.

Clacking resonated through the empty area and I turned to face the being, I saw that it was the hooded figure that had appeared alongside the Incubus in the message Mirage had been speaking to. I moved my chain so that it floated beside me poised to strike like a viper.

"It is not every woman who can resist Nile's kiss only those with a strong willpower," The being spoke, their voice revealing themselves to be a male. We began to circle each other waiting for the other to make a move, my chain slinked after me never too far from my side.

"Which makes me wonder as to how you bastards can manipulate Mirage seeing as her willpower is stronger than mine," I shot back and the man. He chuckled as if this was amusing to him, I flicked my wrist and the chain launched out the blades glinting maliciously as they headed for their prey. The being dodge out of the way, moving far too quickly for it to be a normal human however I sensed no demonic essence about him.

"Ah yes, well you see love makes _everything_ fragile. It's so _pathetic_," The being spat. He reached up and removed the cloak to reveal a… normal human, I blinked having expecting another being, not this. The man had short pure black hair with brown eyes, he wore a simple top and jeans, there was nothing intimidating about him so I was greatly confused.

The man laughed as if he found my confusion amusing, when he looked back at me his eyes had turned demonic red, his canines had extended so that they peaked out over his bottom lip and his nails had become claws. Realising what these changes meant, I pulled my chain back and took out my sword as I held it out in front of me, prepared to fight this man.

"So you're a Contract," I hissed. The man smirked before rushing at me and swiping his claws at my face, I dodged the strike and brought the pommel of the sword into his stomach however the attack didn't faze the man as he attempted to bite my shoulder however I drove my free fist into his face before jumping back.

"Contract, yes that's what your kind call humans who form a power bond with a demon," The man muttered as he touched his lip which I had split with my punch. I glared at the man waiting for his next move, the man rushed at me once again as he attempted to deliver a punch however I managed to block the attack and we began a struggle of power against each other.

"No, Contracts are the names we give to humans who decide to sell their soul to a demon for power," I spat at the man before using my magic to change my skin into metal. I slammed my leg into the man which sent him flying backwards and straight into a wall. The man easily rose to his feet as he rotated his shoulders before cracking his fists. "I assume that it's that Incubus you've given your soul to," I stated as I kept my sword close by, the low light reflecting off it and my still metallic body.

"Yes Nile has been most helpful and soon our plan will be complete," The man stated. He then charged at me once more, I blocked the strikes he made with his claws however he managed to make a move that I could barely see, allowing him to swipe my sword away from my hand. I jumped back so that there was distance between us, the Contract stood in the way of my sword, even though I could easily get it back I decided to have a little fun.

"Well then shall we dance?" I mockingly asked as I bowed. The man sneered before launching himself at me, I ducked before his strike could hit me and I launched my leg up into his chest sending him up into the air, I jumped up and threw a punch at the man's face, however he managed to grab it before throwing his own punch but like him I managed to catch the attack and we struggled against one another.

The man then twist his head and drove his fangs into my hand, piercing through the metal coat, I gritted my teeth before using my free hand to punch him on the nape of the neck, the attack stunned him for a few second but it was all I need to free my hand from his grip. I twisted us around so that he was directly above the floor and I kicked my legs into his stomach sending him flying to the ground, whilst I turned my skin back to flesh and used the wind to keep myself airborne.

The man pulled himself out of the crater he had formed upon his landing and looked up at me, his face devoid of any emotion. I lowered myself to the floor as I summoned my sword to my hand as I stared down at my opponent, who stared back.

"So this plan involves resurrecting the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse and unleashing them on the world. That doesn't seem to be the smartest world domination plan I've heard," I stated. The man chuckled at my statement and I was beginning to get annoyed with this as I hated being laughed at.

"Oh the Horsemen are key but they're not the end goal," The man stated. I narrowed my eyes at him, confused by what he meant until it dawned on me that the only thing greater than the Horsemen was their master and that would quite literally mean the end of the world.

"Not going to happen," I hissed. The man smirked and rushed at me once more, I brought my sword into an arc which managed to sever his right hand from the rest of his body, the man howled in pain as he clutched the bleeding wound to his chest covered it in a desperate attempt to stem the flow of blood.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I asked the man, not bothered that he was bleeding heavily. His soul was already lost and there was no hope for him to be saved by anyone, the man looked up at me as his eyes narrowed into slits and he shakily rose to his feet.

"My name is Malcolm and you cannot stop us," He declared. I walked up to him and raised my sword prepared to strike him down for good, when suddenly a gunshot went off. I jumped back and looked up to see the dark-haired human woman and the blonde demon woman.

"Get away from him," The blonde called out to me, her guns held tightly in her hands. I looked at them undaunted by their actions, the human then pointed her own guns at me as I remained unmoving.

"Oh thank you, thank you. She's crazy she's trying to kill me," Malcolm called out to them. I knew he was acting and I'd rather not get involved in another fight, so I put my sword away and took off further into the building to escape these girls and hopefully find some new leads.

I heard footsteps echo behind me, signalling that I was been chased by someone and by using my magic sense I identified my pursuer as the demon woman. I continued running through the winding hallways and over collapsed floors in an attempt to lose her however she managed to easily keep up with me.

I arrived in what appeared to have once been a grand ballroom, an old chandelier hung from the high ceiling. I rushed over to the side of the room and held onto the chain that kept the chandelier dangling, the shadows managed to mostly conceal my form as I waited for my pursuer to arrive. She skidded to a halt as she entered the room and whipped her head about looking for me.

She couldn't spot me due to the shadows, so she walked into the centre of the room stopping right beneath the chandelier. I lifted my sword and swung it through the chain which released the tension causing me to be sent flying upwards whilst the chandelier careened down towards the demoness. Once I reached a beam, I leaped from the chain onto the beam as I glanced down in time to see that the chandelier had crashed into the ground, dust encircled the area preventing anyone from being able to see what was going on.

I turned and began to walk away when a bullet grazed just in front of my face, returning my attention downwards I saw that the demoness had survived unscratched. She holstered her weapons and ran at the wall before running up it, she the used one of the pillars to springboard up to where I was standing before launching an electrical attack at me.

I dodge the attack before throwing one of my daggers at her which she dodged as well, before she pointed a gun at me and fired. I raised my shield which easily deflected the metal projectiles, I then pulled my dagger back to my hand and ran at her slashing out at her wrist hoping to dislodge her weapon. The demoness dodged backwards but I launched my leg out and slammed it into her stomach using her own momentum and the force of my attack to send her flying back.

The demoness twisted her body around and grabbed a hold of the beam which stopped her momentum. She then began to fire at me once more, but my shield was still up which protected me from the assault, she then ran at me and launched at kick at me however I blocked the attack.

"Why did you attack that defenceless human?" The demoness questioned. I suppressed a chuckle at the demon's obvious blindness even if she was resisting the urge to kill she was still a demon.

"Just like a demon to not see the whole picture," I retorted. I then used her leg to jump up and slam my leg into her skull sending her spiralling down to the floor, I looked over as she managed to grab a hold of one of the dusty drapes preventing her from crashing into the old stones. "Not everything is as it seems demon, try looking without your eyes and you might just see the truth of the matter," I called down to her.

Before hearing her response, I turned around and rushed across the beam heading to the small window that was at the side. I jumped out the window and began to free fall towards the earth, I waited until the ground came into view before using the wind to stop myself and gently place myself on the ground.

"Well what should we do know? That witch knows of us and will no doubt attempt to follow whatever trail we leave," A voice spoke up. I recognised it as the voice of the Contract known as Malcolm, I carefully walked over to the voice's direction and pressed myself against the rocky walls as I peaked around only to see Nile and Malcolm talking to each other.

"True but so long as we confuse her and cover a true trail, she'll never known that we're heading for Daemon Capitala," Nile stated. The two then disappeared in a puff of smoke, and I couldn't help but smirk at the new direction I had learned from their carelessness. Knowing where I had to go I began to set off for the metropolis city, hoping to stop the rise of Apocalypse and save my clan sister from that bastard Incubus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts**

Chapter 7: - Learning to Work Together

I felt the wind whip through my hair as the truck that I was currently sat upon, cruised along the high way towards my destination or as close as possible seeing as how I would need to take to the skies to reach it. I could already see the metropolis on the horizon despite still being a flight away from the scene. I had made myself invisible to everyone just in case my enemies would try to stop me from reaching the city.

I could only hope that once I reached that city I'd be able to find Mirage and smack some sense into her before stopping the Horsemen, along with that Incubus and his pet human. My hand turned into a fist when I thought about those two monsters and what they did to my clan sister.

Suddenly sirens began to blare out, curious I stood up on top of the truck and looked ahead to see that a blockade was been made rather quickly and that soldiers were rushing about pointing guns out into the traffic that I was a part of. I could hear warnings about an unauthorized vehicle coming towards the blockade, I frowned already having an idea about who was in that vehicle and turned back to look, already seeing the vehicle – a white van – rushing up towards the blockade.

The van pulled up alongside the truck I was sat on and through the windows I could see that the boy from Fortuna and the brunette girl, along with Dante and the human woman and more than likely the blonde demoness who was probably on the other side of the woman. I looked back ahead to see that the blockade was almost compete with a metallic wall beginning to pull out of the pillars, the wall would cut me off from the metropolis unless I did something… and fast.

I looked at the ground, before taking a few steps back and jumped onto the van, I then rushed along the top and leapt off and onto the ground. I landed on my hands before pushing off and used my magic to turn myself into a cheetah and once I landed I began to race across the tarmac heading towards the closing blockade at full speed.

I jumped through the blockade just as it closed, I shifted back into my human form and spun around before whipping my sword out and using the wind to slice through the thick metal wall, just as the van hit the wall and managed to drive through unimpeded. I landed on the tarmac, turning myself visible just as the van rushed passed before squealing to a halt behind me, I didn't turn to them as the soldiers looked at me before their images began to flicker and fade revealing that they were actually demons.

These demons had the appearance of large puppets that wore many feathers with a bird-like head, they carried a pair of flaming wind-and-fire wheels. Their chests glowed with an eerie blue light, I recognised the demons as Fetish and its was a dangerous demon, given that along with slashing out with its weapons, it could emit an evil cry that will hang enemies up on demonic strings while it gouges them. It could wrap itself around them, pecking at their skulls with its beak and being able to suddenly burst forth a great gout of flame, that particular attack would make it extremely difficult to get close to the Fetish.

The demons charged at me and attempted to slash at me with their wheels, I jumped backwards and threw one of my daggers at one of the demons impaling its' head and killing it instantly. I heard the tires squeal again as the van took off, the demons then emitted the cry, I covered my ears and attempted to use my magic to protect myself from the strings but a few managed to seize a hold of me and kept me in place, the Fetish charged over to me but before the attack hit, gunshots went off.

I managed to twist my head around to see Dante standing only a short distance behind me, I telekinetically used my daggers to slice the strings apart freeing myself. I then threw my daggers at some of the demons, most of them blocked the blades but three were impaled killing them off as well.

Dante had unleashed a hail of bullets at some of the demons before he engaged them with his sword. I wondered why he had stayed behind whilst his allies had gone on ahead, especially since I had threatened his life the last time we met.

I withdrew my sword and charged at one of the remaining demons, as I got close it unleashed the flame attack. I ducked underneath the attack whilst also making the flames slightly curve away from me with my magic, once the attack dissipated, I reassumed my assault and jumped up before cutting its' head clean off.

I landed on the ground and immediately rolled out of the way of another demon's attack, its' weapon became stuck in the concrete making it a prime target for Dante's bullets to rip it to shreds. I used the wind to rip through about five of the remaining demons before Dante finished off the rest of them with his weapons.

"Nice to see you again babe," Dante stated. I rolled my eyes before looking around and I saw that my suspicions were true, Dante's allies had indeed left him behind. "I told them to go on ahead," Dante explained having seen my questioning gaze.

"It's more than likely that whoever wants to keep us out of Daemon Capitala will form another blockade, one at the airport and another closer to the city. We'll never be able to catch up in time to your allies to help them get through," I commented as I placed my sword back on my back. Dante huffed and looked about before rushing over to something, I looked over only to see that he was looking over an intact motorbike.

"This could work. Hop on babe," Dante called out as he climbed on. I walked over looking at him and the machine suspiciously and I didn't get on the bike. "Come on babe," Dante called.

"There's no key, so how do you propose you start it?" I questioned. Dante looked like he was trying to explain it but he didn't give me an answer, I sighed before climbing on and reached around to place my hand on the console as I charged the machine with magic energy causing it to rumble to life. "It should work now," I stated as I pulled back.

Dante grinned before revving the engine and it shot off like a bullet, due to the force I had to wrap my arms around Dante so as to prevent myself from falling off and more than likely suffer serious damage. I hear shrieks echo from around us, I turned my head and saw demons coming after us, I couldn't identify them due to the speed we were going at.

I stretched out my hand and launched mana bolts at them, they impacted into the creatures killing them instantly, I felt the bike twist and weave through the cars that were still moving. I managed to glance over Dante's shoulder and saw that we were catching up to the van his allies were in, however I also saw that the bridge in front was beginning to crack and I saw that a light was seeping through the crack but this light was strange it was almost as if it was dark and corrupted.

Fear shot through me as I realised what that light truly was, the bike coasted up alongside the van and I threw myself up onto the roof and punch through the glass that was on the top, causing splinters to break the skin on my knuckles allowing blood to run down my fingers, I stuck my head in and saw the boy from Fortuna with his gun pointed at me and the other girl behind him, the blonde demon also had her guns pointed at me, whilst the black haired woman was concentrating on driving.

"Take my advice and get off the road, unless you want to end up as a pile of ash," I snapped at them. I then pulled my head out and jumped back onto the bike, the black haired woman looked at Dante through the window and he nodded at her before the woman swiftly pulled the wheel allowing them to speed off and away from danger.

"What's up ahead that's got you so jumpy babe?" Dante asked as we continued to approach the cracking bridge. The light was glowing stronger now and I could see that it was Corrupted Light, something that could only be produced by one demon.

"That light is Corrupted Light and it can turn anything organic that it touches into ash, only demons and witches have immunity but even that is limited. We have to destroy that thing in 10 minutes or we'll be turned into ash," I explained. Dante nodded and revved the engine sending us hurtling towards the dark energy.

We went over the edge and the vehicle plummeted down before harshly crashing against the concrete floor, causing my body to vibrate slightly from the shock. I quickly climbed off the motorbike and faced the creature, it was a mass of twisting and writhing, pointed tentacles and behind the limbs I could see the source of the Corrupted Light, the eye of the demon called Banal.

"10 minutes or we're dead. Now this is a party," Dante cheered. I looked at the man disbelieving that he was excited about this but then again Sparda was unique it would only make sense for his son to be strange as well. Dante fired his guns but the tentacles whipped about easily blocking the tiny metallic projectiles.

The tentacles them turned their attention towards us and dove down to our position, I whipped sword out and managed to slice the tentacle that had been aiming for my heart before it could reach me. More light began to spill out and I could already feel its' evil eating away at my body and soul, I glanced over to see that Dante was feeling the same effects as I was and he was flickering between his normal form and his Devil Trigger form, clearly his demonic blood's effort to protect him.

"We're going to have to get in close if we want to stop it," I called out to Dante. He looked over and nodded, when suddenly a splitting pain arced through my skull, making it feel as if someone was attempting to pry it apart.

'_Far too long it has been girl. Since you last destroy me but you do not have that luxury this time around_.' Banal's voice echoed inside of my head as I gritted my teeth together both in pain and annoyance. Suddenly gun fire broken the link Banal had established and I saw Dante stood up, pain still etched into his body but he could still stand.

"Come on babe let's finish this guy," Dante said. I nodded and stood up, the tentacles rushed at us again but Dante cut through them with his sword which froze them for a short time. I used this opportunity to rush forward as I dodged the tentacles that attacked me, Dante managed to pin one of the tentacles to the ground using his sword.

More tentacles swarmed at us but I summoned forth ice daggers and attacked some of the tentacles whilst Dante used his guns to hold off the rest of the limbs, a wave of Corrupted Light flooded towards us but I managed to erect a barrier in time to protect us although I could still feel my skin burning. Once the light stopped I dropped my barrier and Dante made sure that his sword still held the tentacle.

Thanks to this action it managed to allow me to jump on to the pinned tentacle and I used it as a bridge to reach the centre where Banal's eye rested. I remembered back to when I had first defeat Banal, it had been an accidental victory but it taught me a valuable lesson. The Coven Head, our leader, had taken me aside and warned me that Banal would come back for revenge and gave me something to use against him and only him.

I pulled out a necklace that held a small crystal vial from under my shirt and opened it, I poured the contents on to the blade of my sword allowing it to be swallowed by Sacred Darkness, this was Corrupted Light's direct opposite element, I put the vial away and threw myself off of the tentacle just as I reached the end.

I fell towards the accursed demon my sword glinting in the poisonous light, I struck out once I reach the demon, my sword penetrating into its' eye as light burst forth sending me catapulting backwards, I tumbled across the ground my body smoking from the overexposure to the Corrupted Light, I felt a strong arm wrap around me as it lifted me up.

"Nice work Wiccan," I vaguely heard Dante said. His words were accompanied by the dying shrieks of Banal. However the relief was short-lived as the ground beneath us began to crack and before either myself or Dante could do anything we fell into the dark oblivion.

_***Devil May Cry* **_

Pain arched through my body as my mind drifted back into consciousness, twisted my head trying to see where I was but I couldn't see a thing in the darkness that surrounded me, I moved one of my hands so that I could summon a light orb, allowing me a better look at my surroundings. I was surrounded by crumbled rocks, which prevented any natural light from reaching in, I could see one of the limp tentacles of Banal that had been crushed by the falling rock, but no sign of Dante.

I looked down and saw that during the fall I had landed on top of Dante, in surprise I quickly climbed off of him, before kneeling down to check his pulse. Relief washed over me when I realised he was still alive and I proceeded to shake him a wake, he groaned and shook his head as he returned to the land of the waking.

"What the – Where are we?" Dante asked as he sat up. I leaned back and began to use my magic to scan him for any injuries that his demonic blood hadn't already healed, I detected a gash on his arm that was infected with Corrupted Light, so I looked at it and saw the poisonous light glowing dimply within the wound so I picked up my sword, which was still coated Sacred Dark, and held it above the wound.

A drop of the dark essence dropped from the blade and landed in the wound, I heard Dante grit his teeth from the burst of pain he will have felt from the two opposites impacting each other, I watched as the Sacred Darkness purified the Corrupted Light and the wound was immediately healed.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about," I stated as I stood up. The darkness left my blade and re-joined the shadows around us, I place my weapon on my back and looked around as Dante remained in his place unmoving for some strange reason, I located Dante's weapons and threw them at the half-demon but found no way out.

"Why'd you help me babe? Thought you wanted me dead?" Dante sarcastically asked as he walked over to me. I remained silent as I was trying to sense a way out but it seemed that Dante didn't like that and so he grabbed a hold of my shoulder and spun me around before effectively pinning me to the boulder behind me by making a cage with his arms.

"You know something babe, you're starting to tick me off and that doesn't happen a lot-," Dante began to rant but I swiftly covered his mouth to stop him from saying any more.

"There is limited air and I'm trying to find a way out. Let me do that and then we'll talk," I informed the white-haired man. His eyes widened and he backed off allowing me to find a way out of the cavern we were in by clearing the rocks aside to reveal a hidden tunnel which allowed more air to flow, I started into the tunnel, using the orb of light to show the way, with Dante quickly following after me.

"I don't want you dead. I take my job of protecting those ignorant humans seriously, the masses don't realise how much danger they're constantly in and it is my people's job to keep it that way. As for helping you, I did it because, and I loathe admit this, but I might actually need your help," I answered his questions and had to refrain myself from mumbling the last bit because I _**really **_didn't want to say it.

"You need my help? Are you joking, because you have been aggressive towards since day one babe," Dante taunted. I grinded my teeth against each other, this was exactly why I didn't want to tell him because I knew he would taunt me about it so I whipped around to face him and pinned him with a glare which effectively froze him in his tracks.

"The most dangerous demon known to exist may very well be resurrected because a human desires power, enough to sell his soul to a demon. Apocalypse isn't something I want to mess around with, he could and probably will end this entire world the minute he wakes up so yes I need your help because I can't stop him on my own!" I ranted. My chest was heaving as I took air into my lungs at a heavy pace, I turned around and began to continue on when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry babe but you made it seem like you didn't need or want any help," Dante calm stated. I allowed myself to relax, letting the days' tension flow out of my body, I didn't know what it was but something about this man made me feel safe and at peace not matter where we were or what was happening. "By the way if you aren't human and you aren't a demon, what are you?" Dante asked as curiosity covered his features, I allowed myself a small smile at this.

"I'm a witch," I answered.

"Aren't witches meant to be hideous old hags?" Dante questioned. I sighed annoyed at that old lie deciding to rear its' head I had honestly though that Dante would be one of the few who didn't believe something like that.

"That's a lie told by the humans that almost destroyed us in an attempt to convince other humans that we were servants of the demons," I responded. Silence fell over the two of us as we continued our trek to get out of the cavernous system, I could feel that we had moved away from the highway and were currently heading towards a location with nature and human life radiating from it.

"If we're gonna work together we should share our information," Dante suggested, breaking the silence. He was right it would benefit the two of us in the long run so I nodded to show him that I agreed with the idea.

"You go first seeing as I already shared my information with you against Famine," I told the half-demon. I heard him chuckle from behind me and then he widened his walking gait so that he was right alongside of me.

"Well according to what the others told me, someone has been going around killing humans and collecting their blood seeing as despite the vicious wounds there wasn't any blood at the death sites. Trish found out that on the day we fought four monuments at different points across the world had been cracked right down the middle," Dante explained. I thinned my lips at this knowledge it was defiantly worrying but it also explained somethings to me.

"It is possible that the dead humans all had one of four things in common. They were either sick, starving, involving in some form of conflict or about to die, these four aspects are a connection to one of the Four Horsemen, Pestilence, Famine, War and Death. The collected human blood just have been used to free them," I theorised using the knowledge that Seamus had collected about the victims.

"What I can tell you for sure is that an Incubus by the name of Nile and a human Contract by the name of Malcolm are working together to free the Horsemen so that they can awaken Apocalypse from his eternal slumber," I informed Dante. However he looked confused about something so I decided to wait for him to speak before continuing.

"What's a Contract and who was the silver-haired chick you were fighting?" Dante asked. It only made sense for him to be confused considering that I was using witch terminology along with the fact he had seen me and Mirage fight.

"A Contract is what witches call a human who decide to sell their soul to a demon for power. That woman saw me fighting is my clan sister, her name is Mirage and she's being manipulated by that damned Incubus," I hissed out the last part and the light in my hand began to shine brighter than before. I brought the orb under control as I clamed myself down, knowing that letting my emotions get the best of me wouldn't help.

"How is she being manipulated, because if what you're saying is true I'll help you save her," Dante spoke up. I snapped my head to look at the man and I saw that he was completely serious, neither his voice or face held any signs of joking about what he had said, I allowed another smile to rest on my face.

"A broken heart. Witches only fall in love with one person no matter what life they live, Mirage found hers and he betrayed her it also didn't help that another tragedy soon followed that one. Nile is manipulating her emotions but if she can be reminded of what real love is, she might break out of his control," I answered a sad tone became deeply engraved into my voice.

"So we've got a damsel in distress," Dante joked. That only ruined the moment that we had just shared as I immediately punched him and since he wasn't expecting it, he staggered back and looked at me in surprise after regaining his balance. I didn't say anything and only quickened my pace as we had reached the location I had sensed and could clearly feel the mana of Dante's allies.

I extended my magic into the roof of the tunnel we were in and began to push open an exit, once enough sunlight began to spill inside I then raised the ground we were stood on out of the tunnel and into fresh air, however we were greeted with quite the sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts. **

Chapter 8: - The Horseman of War

I looked down at the scene that had greeted me and Dante after I pulled us up from the tunnel we were in, the brunette girl was hidden away in between two derelict builds obviously to protect her from the vicious battle that was happening only a few feet from her location.

The Fortuna Boy, the demoness and the human woman were dodging the attacks of a hulking demon clad blood red armour and wielding a great sword which it used to crush the ground that he was standing on. I hissed knowing that those three had no chance of beating The Horseman of War, I jumped down and managed to surprise War by using his face as a springboard which sent him flying backward when I pushed off.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance," The demoness commented from behind me. I kept my eyes locked on War as he rose to his feet, the same burning red eyes as his brethren locked on to my form and he began to roar with laugher as if he had found something incredibly amusing.

"You are the witch that has caused my brothers trouble. I'll take your head as a trophy and feast on your carcass," War declared. I remained silent as I removed my sword and Dante joined me on the ground, the half-demon removed his twin pistols and pointed them at War who glared in return. "The spawn of that traitor Sparda, I'll make you pay for our last match," War growled as his eyes shone brighter with rage.

"You'll be the one to pay War, you and your filth aren't welcome in the World of The Mortals," I spat at the demon. This triggered a reaction as he launched himself at me however I managed to dodge the broadsword although the ground wasn't so fortunate as a crater was formed where I once stood, Dante took this opportunity to launch a hail of bullets at War but they didn't even affect him.

War pulled his weapon out of the ground and then spun the weapon around in a wide arc which forced all of us to jump backwards to avoid being bisected by the attack. The demoness recovered the fastest as she launched lightning form her fingers which smashed into War and caused him to roar in pain but he simply charged at the demoness with his sword poised to cleave through the woman.

The Fortuna boy blocked the attack with his sword but the force of the swing caused his balance to be shaken and he stumbled away from the weapon to regain his balance thus allowing War to raise his weapon ready to slice the boy down the middle since he was disorientated. Luckily the human woman had used the rocket launch to quickly fire a missile at War which slammed into him and sent him flying before exploding.

I doubted the attack would have hurt the demonic warlord but it would have disorientated him which did give us enough time to regroup and put some distance between us and our opponent, we moved away from the brunette girl so as to not endanger her any further.

"Ok Wiccan, any ideas about how we beat this guy?" Dante asked. I wasn't sure about what exactly to do without the Sacred Elements but I knew that Dante's demonic heritage would be key to defeating the demon, suddenly I felt something rapidly approaching us and so I spun around and held up my sword which successfully blocked War's strike although I had to press my other hand against the blade to prevent my weapon from snapping in half.

I felt something wrap around my waist and I was pulled out of the way as Dante swung his own sword at the demon which was more easily able to push back War's large weapon, the two struggled against each other before War pulled back from the fight and slammed the sword into the ground which caused a small crevice to appear from the impact.

Dante pointed his sword at the warlord prepared to fight him again so I summoned my chain and attached my daggers to the metallic length, Dante and possibly the Fortuna Boy would have to handle close combat whilst the rest of us attacked from a far, Dante looked back at me and I nodded signalling that I have a plan.

"Your sword and the boy's will withstand the impact better than mine and your demonic blood gives you an advantage so use it. The rest of us will attack from a far to assist you," I informed the white-haired man. He nodded before charging straight for the warlord who pulled out his sword which caused a trench and swung it at the half-demon although he managed to catch the weapon before it took his head off.

"Why should we trust you?" I heard the Fortuna boy ask. I looked at him and saw that the demoness and the human woman were with him and had their weapons pointed at me, I swung my sword onto my back and pinned them with a cold stare before telekinetically raising my chain so that it floated in the air.

"Because at the moment I'm the only way you'll survive this fight," I commented. I then commanded my chain to strike at War which wrapped around his ankle and pulled him off balance allowing Dante a clean strike to cleave a wound across War's torso.

The demon roared as he stumbled back but this did not deter him from his goal of killing us as he stabbed his fingers into the wound and caused more of his black blood to spill from it, War then moved his hands which caused the blood to react and it was sent flying at us. I raised my shield to protect us but when the blood impacted the shield, small cracks appeared on its' surface but it managed to withstand the assault.

I gritted my teeth as I realised that War was capable of using blood as a weapon, Dante had also realised this and so he began to engage the demon so as to prevent him from using the poisonous fluid to attack us. The other three had realised the danger and so they move about and began to fire their guns at the warlord which caused more blood to spill from his body however War jumped into the air and turned the blood into spikes and launched them at us.

I sent out a magical pulse which counter acted the demonic aura within the blood and caused it to seize up and become solid thus prevent the others from getting hit as they all managed to dodge or block the attack before resuming their own assault with the two women returning to their guns whilst the Fortuna boy charged in and began to help Dante fight off the warlord.

I moved around to the other side and sent my chain flying into the demon's back but he had sense the attack and dodge out of the way so I stopped the strike before it hit the two half-demons, War laughed as he landed and rushed at me with his wounds already healing thanks to his demonic essence.

I jumped into the air and used my magic to summon some ice which I sent flying at the Horseman, he blocked the attack but I landed behind him and wrapped my chain around his neck which I then used to send him flying through the air which allowed the other females to fire bullets at the airborne demon.

War used his sword to stop his momentum and return himself to the ground however he had to swiftly dodge a swift strike from the Fortuna boy's Devil Trigger's phantom punch. This distraction allowed Dante to head in and bring his sword down towards War's neck although the warlord used his blood to act as a shield which protected him from the attack thus allowing him to swing his sword up towards Dante and their weapons clashed against each other, sending up sparks.

The two pushed against each other as they struggled to overpower the other, I changed my skin into metal and charged at War, when I was at a close enough range I sent a punch flying into his face which caused him to be sent flying backwards from the strength of my attack although he swiftly righted himself and sent out blood bullets towards us.

Myself and Dante dodged the attacks by jumping into the air where Dante used his guns to rain down an attack and so I summoned forth light which I sent out alongside Dante's bullets and they slammed into our opponent at the same time which forced him into the ground.

War wasn't able to rest for long as the human woman had sent a missile flying at the demon alongside bullets from the demoness and the Fortuna boy which forced the demon to use his blood to protect himself from sustaining any more severe damage. The smoke cleared and War rose from the ground but all of his injuries had disappeared and he seemed to be in perfect health, War laughed at our shocked expressions before taking his sword and rushing towards us.

Dante stepped in front of me and caught the blade but War seemed to be more powerful than before as the ground cracked beneath them from the force of the swing and when War pulled back before diving in for another attack, he managed to send Dante flying backwards although the demoness caught him.

I flipped backwards before War could launch an attack on me and I placed myself next to Dante and the demoness with the human woman and the Fortuna boy rushing over to join us, Dante rose to his feet and rolled his shoulders to ensure they weren't damaged from the sudden increase in War's strength.

"What the hell happened babe, he just got stronger?" Dante asked. I didn't know the answer to that as most of the information about these specific demons had been lost during the chaos that had occurred during the Witch Trials.

"That's a good question. The only answer I can think of is that he was holding back during the previous fights," I answered. Dante gritted his teeth as the two women exchanged a worried look whilst the Fortuna boy let out a quiet string of curses, I simply pulled my chain back so that it floated beside me as War let out a roar of laughter.

"How right you are little witch. The longer I exist, the strong I become. During our first battle Spawn of Sparda I had only been freed for barely one day but now my power is greater than before. You have no hope of defeating me now," War gloated.

I had enough of War's attitude so I retaliated by launching a blast of magical energy at the demon which he deflected by swinging his sword to intercept its' path although this was the trigger for the others to react as Dante launched another hail of bullets at the demon and the Fortuna boy got in close to War and threw his own sword towards the Horseman.

War managed to dodge the attack by jumping onto the blade and throwing his foot into the boy's face which sent him flying back although he managed to right himself and fire his gun at War but it didn't affect him as he had blocked the metal projectiles with his sword.

The demoness launched lightning at the demon which pushed him back and left a smouldering burn mark on his chest plate but it didn't delay him one moment as he immediately charged towards us and swung his sword at us so we dodged out of the way although his sword managed to cleave a part of the human woman's leg which effectively put her out of the fight as she couldn't put any weight on it.

I hissed through my teeth as the demoness took the woman and hid her near where the brunette girl was hidden, War had seen this occur but he was completely unconcerned with them as he immediately attacked Dante who blocked the attack and then jumped back so that he was stood beside me and the Fortuna boy.

"You two need to use the Swords of Sparda. It might be the only way to stop War," I commented. I could feel the eyes of the two half-demons boring into me but I ignored it, it seemed to be the only way that we could defeat this demon without taking the life of an innocent being and using Black Magic to attempt to seal away the demon which was a level that I refused to stoop to.

The two half-demons seemed to have decided to listen to me as I felt a flood of demonic energy wash over the area and it almost seemed impossible for me to breath from the weight of the energy, I remained calm as I looked to see the two swords gleaming brilliantly in the waning light that cascaded down from the sun.

War's eyes widened at the sight of the two blades before narrowing as he let loose a loud roar that sounded more animal than human and even managed to shake the ground with the sound, the demon then rushed towards us fully intent on killing us instead of being killed himself.

War swung his broadsword towards us but all three of us dodged out of the way just in time as when the sword impacted the ground a huge crater appeared because of the sword impacting onto the ground, I gritted my teeth and knew that I had to give the two half-demons an opening for them to strike.

Knowing what I had to do I began to channel my magic into every cell of my being which caused purple veins to appear on my skin which pulsed with the energy that flowed through my body, I ran towards the Horseman and delivered a blow to his head which sent the demon flying backwards and into the trees that ringed the outskirts.

The demon slammed into the trees and completely snapped the plants in half however this hardly delayed the warlord as he easily got back to his feet and rushed towards me with his demonic speed. However I used my own speed to whip my sword around and catch his own, I flooded my magic into my weapon which strengthened it thus preventing my weapon from breaking under the weight.

War pressed down harder onto me positon however I began to push back so as to keep him occupied long enough for the two males to attack him, I felt the ground beneath me begin to crack from the pressure that was being exerted onto it and so I launched out a kick into his abdomen which sent him skidding backwards.

This presented the perfect opportunity for the two half-demons to attack him and they took it, the two flanked him on either side of and thrust their sword through his chest. The opposite appearance of the swords was clearly seen even more now that they were being wielded side by side, the slight precise elegance of Fortuna boy's sword and the broad cleaving strength of Dante's sword enabled them to severely damage War.

The demon struggled to maintain his balance as the two ripped their swords from its' body which caused more blood to spill from his wounds which also dribbled from his mouth as he coughed however before Dante could land the killing blow by taking off War's head, just as with his brethren, he was enshrouded in shadows and disappeared.

"Well that was fun," Dante commented. I shook my head at the white-haired man's comment and slung my sword onto my back as the man also returned his weapons to their holsters.

However the peace did not last for long as I felt a gun being pointed at my head, I looked out of my peripheral vision and saw that the wielder of the metallic weapon was the Fortuna boy although as I casts my eyes about it seemed that the human woman, who was being supported by the brunette girl, and the demoness shared the boy's sentiments as their guns were being pointed at me as well.

"Nero put it down, she isn't our enemy," Dante spoke up. The boy darted his eyes over to Dante but kept the barrel of his weapon firmly pressed against my skull so as to make sure I didn't move whilst he was preoccupied with conversing with the older half-demon.

"How do you know she isn't lying Dante? Those powers she has aren't like anything I've seen before," Nero argued. The human woman and demoness voiced their agreement but this didn't deter the Son of Sparda as he immediately walked over and seized my arm which he used to pull me behind him.

"Dante what are you doing. She attacked a human without any reason and nearly killed him in the process!" The human woman yelled at Dante. Dante looked at her but kept me behind him so that Nero wouldn't have a chance to shoot me, Dante kept a grip on his guns as he looked between me and his allies obviously torn about something.

"Wiccan isn't lying. Don't ask how I know that, I just know that she isn't lying to me and besides she hasn't tried to kill any of us during our fight against War when she had plenty of opportunities," Dante argued. I looked at the man and felt my face flood with heat at his words, only my sisters had been this kind to me before and Dante didn't even have a reason to trust me, this caused me to smile whilst the man was looking away from me before I composed myself.

"I do not ask for you to trust me but the threat against this world is real and I cannot stop it on my own thus I need Dante's help to stop him and I will probably need your help as well," I spoke as I stepped out from behind Dante. This put me right in the line of fire making it easy for any three of them to kill me with a single bullet however none of them took the opportunity to do so as they looked at each other.

"Alright, we'll trust you for now but only because of Dante vouching for you. The moment you make one wrong move you can expect one of us to kill you," The demoness spoke. I nodded understanding her terms and all three lowered their weapons at the same time. "Your name is Wiccan. I'm Trish, that's Lady, the boy's name is Nero and the girl's name is Kyrie," The blonde demoness informed me.

I nodded now having names for all of them however I suddenly stilled as a cold feeling that I had felt before washed over me and I slowly turned to where War had disappeared and could only watch as the shadows began to rise up, the others all pulled out their weapons as the shadow dropped away to reveal a figure contained within them.

The figure that had arisen from the shadows was as tall as the other three Horsemen and wore pitch black armour with the same blood red eyes boring into us from within the shadowed helmet, in his hand was a gigantic scythe with a green fluid dripping from the curved blade and when it hit the ground it sizzled for a brief moment.

"Great this is just what I needed," I sarcastically commented as I held my sword in front of me. The figure approached us as the others gathered closer to me with Dante placing his hand on my shoulder as he kept his weapon at the ready. "That's the Fourth Horseman of Apocalypse, Death," I told them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts.  
Also the title of this chapter comes from the novel of the same name by Ernest Hemingway, I have not read it but the title fits with this chapter's antagonist and the names of Kyire's parents are made up.**

Chapter 9: - For Whom the Bell Tolls

"Wiccan, witch of the Albiona clan, daughter of witch Moira and an unknown human father. Dante, half-demon hunter, son of demon Sparda and human Eva, twin brother of lost half-demon Vergil. Lady, a false name but one you call your own, daughter of human turned pseudo-demon Arkham and human Kalina Ann. Trish, a construct of Mundus made to resemble Eva. Nero, son of unknown individuals but adopted by the parents of Credo and Kyrie. Kyrie, daughter of humans Elizabeth and Robert, sister of pseudo-demon Credo," Death spoke.

His voice was chillingly almost like someone was walking across our graves but I could feel everyone tense up at their personal information being revealed to everyone around them. It appeared that the rumours surrounding Death's powers were a little more concreate than I had though which was worrying as supposedly he could cause wounds without even touching us.

"How… how the hell does he know that," Lady asked, her voice stuttering slightly as she spoke. I stepped forward and detached one of my daggers from my chain and threw it at Death although he easily dodged the attack by stepping to the side, it hadn't been meant to hit him just to draw his attention to me.

"No more mind games Death. You can leave or you can fight, it's your choice," I spoke. My voice was firm but inside I was nervous, it would be almost impossible for any of us to defeat this specific demon as even Mundus and Sparda almost died sealing him away with Sparda having lost centuries off his life by being hit by the poison that was dripping from Death's scythe.

"I have no need to fight you but you are becoming a problem. Defeating Pestilence and Famine is one thing but to critically wound War is another thing entirely, you have become a thorn in the side of the people who freed me and to repay them, I will finish you off," Death spoke. He then dashed towards us and swung at us with his scythe.

I barely had time to raise my shield and it almost shattered upon impact although I managed to keep it enough long enough for the others to jump back with Trish helping Lady and Nero taking Kyrie, knowing they were safe I used my magic to displace myself into Purgatory for a second which allowed me to dodge Death's attack in the nick of time.

I jumped out of Purgatory and landed with the others who looked worried about what to do especially as they had already seen my shield in action and managed to gauge the strength of our opponent from it, with Death being almost capable of breaking it in one swing it showed that he was incredibly powerful.

"Run now and fast," I advised. Dante stepped forward and began to shoot at Death who swung his scythe around to block the projectiles however this did give Nero and Kyrie time to retreat back into the woods however due to Lady's injury the other two women were being slowed down so I rushed over to them.

I knelt down by the injured leg and careful unwound the crude bandage, which I noted was made from Kyrie's dress, I then placed my hand on the weeping injury and pushed my magic into it and began to knit the wound back together by putting my own life-force into the healing process.

I pulled back once the wound was healed leaving only a thin white scar of its' presence, the two women then took off towards the forest but I was left out a breath due to the magic and as such I barely had time to move myself as I was soon tackled by something hard and warm which force me to roll away from my positon although I was contained within its' embrace.

I looked up and saw that Dante was the force that hit me and had he not done so I would have died as Death's scythe was implanted into the ground where I had been knelt, the two of us scrambled to our feet and we rushed towards the forest as I caused a large crevice to appear in the ground which separated the ground thus destroying Death's most direct path to us.

We managed to reach the trees and so I added another layer of protection by having the trees weave their branches together creating a wooden blockade, I thanked the trees for their protection and caught up to Dante who quickly lead us to where the other four were waiting and all of their faces showed their exhaustion and worry.

"We don't have long. My magic will wear off and Death will find us so we either need to trap him or escape," I informed everyone.

"Hang on a minute, can we get some answers? How did he know all that stuff about us?" Kyrie asked, her voice almost bordering on hysterical. Nero wrapped his arm around her and drew her close to him as he looked at me, everyone else also locked their eyes on to me so I took a breath.

"There are rumours surrounding exactly what the Horsemen are. They could be Concepts turned rogue or demons who stole the power of Concepts, either way Death is the most dangerous member of the Horsemen due to his life stealing poison that coats his blade and the ability to gain knowledge from his opponents by gazing into their souls," I explained what I could remember from the scrolls at the Coven's Haven.

"What the hell is a Concept?" Nero asked. I was getting annoyed since the longer we hung around in the opening, the more likely it was that Death would be able to catch up with us and end our lives sooner than they should be ended.

"Human belief turned flesh. If you ask I'll explain more in depth when our lives aren't in mortal danger," I snapped. This comment swiftly silenced everyone as I took in a deep breath to calm myself down so that I can think clearly before anything bad happened however something began to hum through the air and it immediately attracted my attention.

I looked around looking for what was calling to me and I began to set off deeper into the trees to find the object, I could hear the others calling out to me but I ignored them as I focused solely on finding the object that could very well be the key to all of us making it through this battle.

I wound through the trees until I came upon a grove with trees that had leaves which glowed a beautiful lilac colour, I smiled glad to see the sign of infused magic but I wondered what could be here that could cause such a change especially since this area had no known magical contents and the Coven had been meticulous in ensuring we knew exactly where every witch artefact was located.

The humming grew strong and so I carefully stepped in the direction that I sensed it was coming from and stopped in front of the tallest tree, I pressed my hand against the aged bark and began to trace it over the wood to find the source which seemed to be emanating from a small hollow that was tucked into the tree.

I reached into the hollow and felt around until my hand grasped a hold of something circular and so I pulled my hand out and brought the object with me, I saw that the object was a long sceptre carved from pure white rowan wood with the triquetra engraved onto the wood and into the glowing white orb that was nestled within the brambles that formed a hold at the top.

I froze in shock as I instantly recognised the object as the Relic of Sacred Light which had gone missing nearly twenty years ago, I found it incredibly strange that the object was here of all place and exactly when I would need it the most which caused me to thin my lips at the though and so I sent out a pulse of magic but the only presences I detected where Dante and his allies along with Death who was swiftly closing in.

"What is that?" Lady asked. I turned back to them as I spun the sceptre within my hands, feeling it out as a weapon, I wasn't used to using sceptres as that was more in line with Mirage's and Rhea's style of fighting but I would have to use what I had learned from them during our fights if I hoped to get myself and the others out.

"A powerful Relic of my people, it might just be the key to getting us out of this mess. Dante, Nero, Trish whatever happens do not touch the light that comes from this sceptre, it is a container of a Sacred Element which is extremely poisonous to demons," I explained. The three nodded obviously understanding however the rapid shaking of the trees signalled that our opponent was closing in on us and so we all prepared with Nero quickly shuffling Kyrie to hide behind a group of trees a few feet away.

Death jumped out of the tree and landed before us, his scythe glinting menacingly as the dying light reflect off of the poison that laced his weapon, the others already had their guns at the ready with all of them having chosen to remain at a distance although Lady was the most in danger due to her naturally slower reflexes.

Death chuckled as if he found our actions amusing however he was swiftly silenced by Trish launching a volley of bullets at his head which caused him to raise the shadows as a shield although he then used them to attack by turning them into daggers which he sent flying at all of us although we all managed to deflect for dodge the attack.

Death then moved in to action as he charged straight for Lady however it appeared that she had anticipated this as she used the blade of her missile launcher to grapple up into the tree thus effectively dodging his attack and she managed to fire a surprise attack on him which burrowed a few rounds into him before he protected himself with the shadow so Lady jumped down but landed where Trish was.

Nero took this opportunity to fire his own round of bullets however Death deflected them and charged straight for him but I intercepted him by throwing one of my daggers at the warlord which managed to slice across his helmet and so he changed his course and headed straight for me… however this was just what I wanted.

I pulled the sceptre up from where it rested at my side and pointed it at Death however this didn't stop the demon and so I activated the power of the Relic which fired a massive blast of energy which ploughed into Death and sent him flying backwards, luckily the other demons had taken cover and thus the purifying light didn't affect them.

The light faded away allowing everyone to see that no damage had been done to the surrounding foliage however this was no surprise to me as the light only targeted creatures with evil in their blood and thus pure beings like nature were left unharmed although all the others were surprised as they looked around in shock.

Unfortunately this all quickly changed as Nero looked in the direction of where Kyrie was and his face instantly paled as it took on a look of absolute horror which caused all of us to look in that direction, we saw that Kyrie was being held by Malcolm whose claws were poised right at her jugular ready to rip it out at any second.

"_**LET HER GO!**_" Nero yelled. Luckily before he could do anything that would get Kyrie killed, Dante seized the boy by his shoulders and kept him back whilst Lady and Trish appropriately looked shocked about the fact that Malcolm was holding Kyrie hostage.

"I'll let her go so long as the witch hands over the Relic," Malcolm commented. I gritted my teeth but knew exactly what I had to do, I walked forward and pointed the spectre at Malcolm which made everyone tense up however I swiftly twirled the spectre so that the orb pointed away from him and placed it on the floor and then I took a few steps backwards to prove my point to the Contract.

Malcolm smirked and removed his hand from the throat of the girl thus allowing her to rush over to Nero who immediately held the girl close to him as she shook violently due to the fear that had taken over her body, I remained in my position as I glared directly at Malcolm who walked forward to the Relic however I reacted faster than he could.

I used my telekinesis to summon the sceptre towards me however before I could grasp it shadows ploughed into me which sent me flying into the trees and thus the sceptre went flying right past me and it landed somewhere within the tree line if the clattering sound was anything to go by, I twisted around and saw that the shadows had come from Death flinging them at me.

The demon was standing but he was still injured from the force of my Sacred attack, his armour was smouldering with bits of the plating hanging off or missing completely and it seemed that one of his legs was severely burned from the intensity of the light that had been forced upon his form.

I lifted myself up but I still felt the pain of the impact coursing through my shoulders and back although I ignored the pain and focused on retrieving the sceptre as it was the only way for us to get away from Death alive however the Horseman turned his attention to Malcolm and pointed his scythe at the Contract.

"I did not need your assistance, human," Death spat. Malcolm raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as the two enemies kept their eyes focused on each other, this allowed us to begin carefully moving with Trish and Lady moving Kyrie into the trees whilst I began to carefully walk around the edge using the wind to silence my footfalls as I made my way towards were I heard the sceptre fall.

"It seems like you did considering that you just got slammed with Sacred Light. Now why don't you finish them off so we can continue with our plan without any more interruptions," Malcolm commented. I continued on my path and finally managed to reach the sceptre and so I began to reach for it however I sensed something coming towards me so I immediately dodged out of the way of the attack which was revealed to be a pink arrow.

I whipped my head in the direction that the arrow had come flying from and I saw the smirking Incubus that was manipulating my sister and I sneered at his presence unfortunately this attracted Malcolm's and Death's attention to my actions and I had to swiftly dodge a shadow spear that would have gorged my throat.

This attack caused the two half-demons to spring into action with Nero darting forward and swiping his sword at Malcolm's head whilst Dante began firing his guns at Nile which caused his lips to curl into a sneer as he jumped into the air and dived down towards the half-demon with his pink orbs already spiralling around him with some having formed into daggers.

I used this opportunity to dive over and seized a hold of the sceptre just as Death appeared above me and swung his scythe at me, I brought up the sceptre and blocked the scythe just in time although I swiftly displaced myself before a drop of that vile poison could land on my skin and kill me in and instant.

I returned to the normal world and I proceeded to launch a blast of light at the demon although as he was now aware of the sceptre's power he used the shadows to shallow the light and then dashed at me with his scythe prepared to cleave me in half however I jumped into the air and fired another blast at Death.

The demon dodged the attack and threw shadows up at me however I used my own shadows to protect myself from the evil attack and to give me a platform to get behind the demon and I placed the orb right against his armour but before I attack he rolled out of the way and swung the scythe at me, I was unable to dodge the attack due to the range.

Suddenly instead of feeling the cold stinging feeling of poison and the darkness of death encroaching on my form I simply felt the wind gusting around me, I saw that a wind cyclone had somehow formed around me thus preventing Death's scythe from hitting me.

I looked around confused about this fact and so I raised my hand and carefully felt the wind coursed along the form of my hand and I felt an interesting residual magic that was exactly like Mirage's so I swiftly pushed out my magic to sense for her but she wasn't anywhere near by so I returned to the task at hand just as the cyclone dissipated and I jumped away from the blade.

Whilst still in the air I created clones of myself and all of me landed in a circle around Death who looked confused, normal a clone wouldn't fool Death but as I had split my magic between the clones and suppressed my own thus making it difficult for him to detect the real one. To further add to his confusion I had the clones began to run I a circle and simultaneously point the illusion weapons at Death, Death's eyes locked onto my form but before he could do anything I launched a blast of the Sacred magic at Death.

The blast hit Death and forced him backwards although I felt a sharp pain in my thigh and I looked down to see that one of Death's shadow spears had grazed my leg and should have skewered it although my attack had dislodged its' aim, I landed on the ground and watched as an equally injured Nile and Malcolm flanked Death who quickly used his shadows to allow them to escape from us just as the three other female re-joined us.

Everyone was exhausted and even I felt the strain off the battle come over me and I sank to my knees with the Relic landing besides me with a delicate clink, I took in a deep breath as I managed to pull out a Moon Pearl and drop it down my throat so that I could recover my mana, someone approached me so I looked up to see Dante standing in front of me with his hand outstretched towards me.

"Wiccan, have you got any idea where they're going babe?" Dante asked. I took his hand and allowed him to pull me up, I healed my injury, picked up the Relic and swung it onto my back before looking at the half-demon and I saw that the rest of his allies were all looking at me curiously as well.

"Daemon Capitala, that's where we'll find them," I spoke. Everyone nodded having heard me, with Lady immediately heading over to one of the large buildings and she began to pull open the doors, we all headed over and I looked inside to see that there was a small airplane located inside but it was more than large enough to accommodate all of us.

"I figured they were going that way so I hired this for us to use, you're welcome to come along with us besides I think we could need all the help we're going to get to take down those demons," Lady commented. I nodded signalling that I was going to come with them and so we all swiftly boarded the airplane as Lady took her place in the cockpit where she then took the airplane into the sky after gaining enough momentum.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter 10: - Healing a Broken Heart

The silence that stretched between us was dense with worry, confusion and other such emotions which concerned the fact that we were heading into the lion's den where our enemies were waiting for us thus everyone was concerned with what to do once we arrived in Daemon Capitala.

"Everyone listen up," I called out. This caused everyone to look at me with Lady yelling back that she could hear me as she had to focus on keeping the airplane in the sky. "The Horsemen will attempt a ritual to revive Apocalypse, we have to prevent that ritual from succeeding," I stated. Everyone looked confused so they all moved in close as Dante specifically took a seat right next to me.

"How exactly do we stop them from reviving Apocalypse? Kill them?" Dante asked. I shook my head as I rolled the sceptre within my hands and thought about how to phrase my next statement so that they could understand exactly what I meant.

"No killing them would be pointless. As demons lack a soul they eventually reform within the depths of hell and thus the Horsemen will eventually reform and attempt the ritual again, the only way to stop them would be to bind the Horsemen," I explained. Everyone looked at each other before turning back to me.

"How do we bind them?" Trish asked. I already knew the answer to that, it was a miracle that the seal Mundus and Sparda used was able to last this long and to help we'd need an even stronger seal than the last time.

"I'll have to do that but if I get attacked I'll be forced to restart the ritual again and they will attack me to stop me, so I need you guys to protect me which means you'll have to fight the Horsemen," I responded. Everyone paled at that thought so I quickly put the sceptre onto my back as I stood up. "We'll talk more when we land but for now w-," I began but I was suddenly cut off.

An explosion rippled across the side of the airplane which sent it spiralling to the side and sending the lot of us flying as Lady desperately tried to regain control of the airplane as we began to fall towards the sides of the plane which ended up with most of the others plastered against the walls. Luckily I had escaped that fate and so I began to use my chain and sword to pull myself towards the back of the airplane.

Once I reached the end I placed my feet down and turned myself into metal which enable Lady to fully level off the airplane and so before my weight caused any trouble I turned myself back into flesh, everyone returned to their feet and Dante swiftly moved into the cockpit and so I followed to see exactly who attacked us although I already had an idea who it was.

We looked out the windows and saw that my idea was correct as Mirage's hair was distinctive against the black sky that she flew in, I cursed and immediately returned to the main body and opened the door which caused a huge gust of wind to surge through the metal bird and it sucked the air out of it. I ignored this and reached outside placing my hand on the surface, I used my magic to anneal my hand to the surface and did this with my other hand and my feet, once safely secured to the airplane's surface I climbed my way up to the roof.

Once on top of the airplane I stood up and withdrew my sword as Mirage landed on the plane across from me with her staff already in its' separated state, I noted that the wood was becoming black and rotten due to the overexposure to Black Magic and it was beginning to transfer to the wielder if the raw and peeling skin on Mirage's hand was anything to go by.

Mirage swung her staff around and planted it into the plane which caused a portal to open up before she jumped off and disappeared into the dark of the night, the portal was black inside with two blood red circles ringing the perimeter with runes written between the two circle, I recognised the runes as those that were used for summoning which meant that we were about to be swarmed by demons.

The demons that emerged from the portal were dressed in armour with a sword in their right hand that had two prongs stretching out to the sides for a tip and a shield that possessed spikes, I identified the creatures as Dullahans, demon knights that had been possessed and thus reanimated. The Dullahans' only form of attacking were stabbing using the rotating spikes attached onto the shield or slashing airborne enemies with its sword. The sheer strength that its' armour possessed prevents all forms of frontal attack with its' only weakness being the red gem that was embedded into its spine.

The portal was still open which meant that more Dullahan and any other demons could come through at any moment which meant that my first priority had to be to successfully close that portal before I became overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Unfortunately as it happened the Dullahan were forming a barrier around the portal and thanks to their type of attacks it would be difficult for me to make it around them, however I wasn't about to let something like this stop me from doing what had to be done.

I held out my sword as I kept my feet annealed to the plane's smooth surface as this was the only thing that prevented me from flying off and probably being killed, I took a carefully step forward which was to glide my feet over the surface which meant that I couldn't move all that well so I would have to defeat the demon from where I was standing and then move in to close off the portal.

I channelled my magic into the blade and began to shape it until I swung it in an arc which sent a powerful gale of sharpened wind slicing towards the demons, many hid behind their shield although a handful of them were sent into the air thus allowing me to use my magic to strike at their gems when they were exposed after being battered slightly by the wind.

Thanks to my attack I had managed to destroy eight of the summoned demons however this didn't deter the remaining twenty as they charged towards me with their shield spinning around making the spikes turn into a blur, as the demons closed in I swung out with the wind which created a shield around me thus preventing them from attacking me.

The demons resumed their assault on me with their shields and so I had to duck and block every attack whilst continually channelling my magic into my feet to prevent them from being removed from the airplane's surface, although I gained a few scraps across my skin when the spikes made contact with me.

I ducked down preventing an attack from cleaving my head from my shoulders and I pressed my free hand against the metal and pushed my magic into it which caused the metal to rise up and strike the gems of five of the Dullahans whilst I managed to twirl myself around and drive my sword deep into the gem of three more of the demons.

With only twelve left I knew that I had to dart passed them and close the portal before any more of them could come through so I used the wind to push them back towards the back of the plane which allowed me to begin moving towards the portal however before I could close the portal ten more Dullahans emerged from it and I barely had a chance to dodge the attack.

I gritted my teeth and dived around them and slammed my sword into the red rings and began to surged pure magic through the weapon and into the portal as I forced it to collapse into its' self which caused a lot of strain on my magic but I succeeded in stopping it from allowing anymore demons to escape the Nether Realm.

With that threat removed I was able to focus my full attention on the demons and so I pulled out my chain and attached my daggers to it, I then used my telekinesis to attack the Dullahans from a distance and to give me some protection in case they tried to attack me. Using this method I was able to destroy the rest of them although a few of them attacked me and I gained a few more injuries but that didn't stop me from fighting back and I managed to keep my feet annealed to the airplane.

Even though the demons were defeated our fight had severely damaged the airplane's ability to fly and so I began to climb back down to the plane and I was hauled in by Dante who swiftly closed the door, Kyrie was holding a mask to her face to help her breathing and the door to the cockpit was closed ensuring that Lady was still capable of flying the machine.

"We need to get out now!" I yelled. The others decided not to argue with me as Trish swiftly went to the cockpit and got a hold of Lady whilst Nero went over to ensure that Kyrie was fine and Dante handed me the Relic which he had a hold of.

"How do we get out?" Trish asked. I turned around and opened the door once more but this time I remained in place as I began to activate my magic, a summoning portal opened up, although the runic circles were purple, and out of the portal came a large creature that was easily larger than the airplane.

The creature was serpentine in appearance with four legs extending beneath it and glittering silver scales adorning its' skin, the tail was barbed with thorns that I knew could be detached at the creature's will whilst curved horns formed a crown around its' triangular head. It flew slightly beneath us as its' wings beat against the wind so that it remained close to the airplane at all times, I smiled glad to see Shay the Frost Dragon whom I had bonded with years ago.

"That's how!" I yelled over the howling winds. Before they could respond I jumped down and easily landed on the dragon before turning to wait for the others, Dante jumped out and landed on my friend although he stumbled a bit so I quickly latched a hand onto his arm so that he didn't fall off.

Once the others had jumped down, with some steadying from my wind magic, Shay pulled away from the plane just as it became consumed by the flames that had begun to spread at some point, Shay then began to fly even faster away from the descending wreckage and towards Daemon Capitala. This ride was much smoother as we weren't attacked this time thus the other four began to relax however I had crouched down on Shay's head to contemplate what happened.

"Mirage attacked us. The others don't know about her being controlled and they might attack her so how do you suggest we free her from the Incubus' control?" Dante asked as he crouched down beside me. I reached under my top and pulled out a necklace which contained two rings hanging form it, the first was made of white crystals in the shape of vines with a glittering blue rose resting on the top whilst the second was made of gold in the shape of a feather with a ruby resting on top and it was surrounded by diamonds.

"When Mirage left she gave me these two rings, the golden ring is the ring which her One gifted her with as he forged it with my help whilst the white ring is… well it's connected to someone important to her. If I can get her to wear these rings she might remember the people she truly loves," I explained.

Dante nodded and silence fell upon us however as the site of Daemon Capitala was upon us no conversation was need, I stood up and called back to the others who began carefully making their way towards me as I stepped further down Shay's head until I was capable of looking directly into her cyan eyes.

"_Shay please take us down there_," I requested in Dragonian. Before my friend could respond I was swiftly knocked to the side and barely caught onto one of Shay's talons, I looked around and found that standing below us on top of a building was Mirage so I swung myself up onto Shay's paw and then proceeded to jump down so that I landed beside Mirage who looked at me.

"_Shay get the others to safety!_" I commanded. I glanced back to see the dragon taking flight away from my location and so I turned back to face Mirage and had to swiftly dodge out of the way of one of her crushing blows, I landed a few feet to her side and so I threw a mana bolt at her but the witch was able to deflect the blast up into the air and she then dashed towards me.

I whipped my sword out and caught the end of the staff as it wrapped around my blade so the two of us began to pull against each other and the objects went sailing into the air so I immediately punched the woman in the abdomen which caused her to stumble back a bit. I used this opportunity to jump up and grabbed a hold of my sword, I swung my weapon which sent the poisoned staff flying away from it although Mirage successfully caught it, however I saw that the Black Magic's curse began to spread even further up her arm which cause her to hiss in pain.

I felt fear spike through me and I knew that I had to act quickly otherwise my sister would be lost to me forever and I refused to allow that to happen to her, I landed on the ground and immediately sent fire surging towards Mirage however she successfully countered it by summoning dark water which caused steam to shroud the area thus preventing us from seeing the other's movements.

I used my magic to sense for her presence and I knew that Mirage would be doing the same, I felt her approaching me so I immediately swung around and blocked her staff, which had been restored to its' connected form, I then spun out of the way and sent snow flying into her face which caused her to stumble back although she quickly retaliated by using the steam to throw me backwards and off the building.

I used the wind to halt my fall and bring me back up to the roof where Mirage jumped into the air and began to engage me in close combat by striking her staff to my legs although I turned them into metal at the last second thus preventing them from sustaining any damage from the blow although Mirage's staff was left undamaged thanks to its' strength.

I pulled my sword back and slammed the pommel of it into Mirage's neck which sent her flying back and into the side of a building, the momentum caused the bricks to crack from the sudden pressure as my sister stood up and sent chunks of debris flying towards me although I summonsed my shield which deflected the stone slabs away from me when they impacted it.

My shield ended up cracking from the repeated slamming so I dropped my shield and grabbed a hold of the last few chunks and sent them flying back towards Mirage however she successfully dodge them by turning into butterflies which allowed her to weave her way through the small gaps between the portions of metal that connected the slabs.

Mirage reformed herself and used the wind to propel herself towards me so I took off flying deeper into the building area until I came upon a construction site and I landed on the metal beams and waited for Mirage to arrive, when she did Mirage immediately brought her staff down towards my head however I managed to dodge the attack although the beam ended up being dented from the force of the attack.

I reached into my shirt and pulled out the rings as I had to get them on her now otherwise it would end up being too late, I then pulled out my chain and I swung it towards her head which she managed to dodge although I used her distracted moment to launch my foot into her cheek which sent her spiralling downwards.

I used my chain to swing down to where she was although Mirage steadied herself and used the metal to act as a series of stairs to head up toward me and when she got close, Mirage threw a kick towards me although I used my own foot to block it this caused the both of us to be sent tumbled down but we both landed on a metal beam.

I was the first one to get to my feet and I lashed my chain towards my sister which wrapped tightly around her arm although she used this to force us into close combat again which was made more difficult as I could only dodge the attacks that she threw at me due to both of my hands being preoccupied thus I knew that I had to do something or be severely injured.

I took a deep breath as I jumped back and sent a shrieking flying form my voice must like the first night that I had meet Dante, the sound caused Mirage to drop her weapon and cover her ears in a desperate attempt to drown out the sound so that it didn't deafen her.

I used this opportunity to pull my chain back and then sent it spiralling towards her again but this time it wrapped perfectly around the woman's form with only her head and left hand been free to move, I rushed forward and planted a kick into her chest which forced her backwards and this allowed me to pin her down.

Mirage struggled and attempted launch lightning at me but I used one of my daggers to prevent this by stabbing it straight through her hand thus disrupting her ability to mould the magic, I used this pause to take the rings off of the chain and I slipped both onto her hand.

"Remember Mirage. Remember the man whom you claimed caused you an endlessly amount of joy and remember the child that caused a smile to appear on your face before they took him away. Remember me and Rhea and Amu, your sisters, your friends. Please I know you can see us just remember what it felt like to love, he hasn't forgotten and neither have I so please remember for him, for me and for your son!" I begged.

Mirage stilled as she looked at me thus allowing our eyes to lock and I saw that the reddish pink colour had faded from her eyes, she blinked a little and looked around before turning back to face me as confusion, shock, realisation and finally sorrow flickered across her face before she turned so that our eyes could lock once more and I saw that her eyes had returned to their normal warmth.

"Oh Wiccan, I'm so sorry. I've hurt you, I've used Black Magic and I've tried to harm innocents," Mirage apologised. Tears began to prickle at her eyes so I immediately uncoiled the chain from around her which allowed the woman to sit up although I immediately wrapped my arms tightly around the woman and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright Mirage. You're back now, that's what counts," I murmured into her hair. Mirage returned the hug however I felt her arms slips down until her hand could tightly clasped my upper arms and she pushed me back, I looked at her confused however her face returned to its' normally calm expression.

"I am so sorry for everything Wiccan, thank you," Mirage spoke. I was confused about what she meant before I felt myself being sent spiralling backwards and I ended up crashing through glass, I rolled a few times before coming to a halt so I quickly scrambled to my feet and I rushed back to the broken glass and looked out.

I saw Mirage standing on the beam but she was looking to the side so I followed her gaze and saw a missile coming from a nearby building and it was heading straight towards her, Mirage turned back to face me and we locked eyes which allowed me to realise exactly what she was doing especially when she raised her hand and forced the missile to continue on its' course.

"_**MIRAGE!**_" I screamed. Mirage sent me a smile just as the missile hit her and she disappeared from my sight, not only that I could no longer sense her mana which meant that she had to have died, I sunk to my knees and covered my mouth with my hand as began to cry at the fact that I had lost my closest friend.

I felt the mana of Dante and the others approach me and call out to me but I didn't respond as I was too wracked with grief to respond, I felt the majority of the group leave the room but Dante remained and I felt his hand rest on my shoulder which caused me to look up at him thus allowing him to see my tear stained face.

"She's dead," Dante stated. I knew it wasn't a question but I still nodded to confirm it, what I didn't expect was for Dante to draw me into his arms and hold me there as if he was trying to comfort me, then he reached up and wiped away the tears that streaked down my face. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love," Dante quietly spoke. I pulled back and looked up at the half-demon as I brushed away the remaining tears.

"We need to keep going. Mirage would tell me to get my ass moving instead of sitting around moping and I intend to take that Incubus' head," I commented. I stood up and Dante followed, we then headed over to where his friends were and I sensed where Nile and Malcolm were located so I began guiding the others to the building.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. Please review to let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter 11: - This is The End

I gazed up at the towering building which easily dwarfed all of the surrounding buildings and I felt the rippling energy of the contract and Incubus resonating from the very peak of the building but I couldn't sense the presence of the Four Horsemen although given their power they could be masking themselves from my sensing.

I placed my hand on the doors before us to get a read of the building which I relayed to the others so that they would know what we were up against and how to reach the top floor to stop our adversaries. Inside of the building was labyrinthine which was obviously meant to confuse attackers whilst the army of demons inside would hunt them down until they no longer posed a threat to the masters of this building, even the outside pathway was protected by demons making both pathways difficult.

I finished relaying the details of the building and our opponents to the others and all of them had a look of either annoyance, exhaustion or fear in Kyrie's case. I knew that the human girl couldn't come with us as it was far too dangerous for a human but at the least Lady could defend herself and we needed every able fighter we could get if the assault on the building was to be successful.

"Kyrie, you need to find somewhere safe. I can't promise you that you'll make it through this if you come with us and I won't endanger an innocent human life simply for a personal vendetta," I spoke. Kyrie looked shock but she seemed torn about something, Nero walked over to her and gently placed his arms on her shoulders, their exchange was silent but it was something I had seen before.

The ability to communicate with a look was something that was common between those who were close, especially if those two people were in love with each other as they knew each other so well that they didn't need words to convey their emotions, it truly was a beautiful thing to see.

Kyrie nodded in response to what Nero had 'said' and she then turned away and headed back hopefully to find somewhere safe, Nero watched her leave and then turned back to face the rest of us and I bowed my head in thanks for his actions. I turned back to the large doors and pushed them open thus allowing us to step into the building and hopefully finish this fight.

However only myself and Dante had managed to step through before the door slammed shut, Dante immediately began to shoot at the door but none of his bullets made a dent so he tried to slash it down but his sword ricocheted off of the doors and almost caused Dante to fall over from the force of his swing being pushed back onto him.

"Dante, Wiccan! You two ok?" Nero yelled through the door. I turned my fist into metal and punched the door however shockwaves rippled through my arm and I gritted my teeth as I held it close to my chest whilst the pain subsided, unfortunately it seemed that my pain was for nought as the door wasn't even dented.

"Yeah we're ok kid, but it seems this door doesn't want to break down," Dante responded. I turned my hand back to flesh and began to examine the door to try and find a way to open it but I swiftly cursed as I realised that the Four Horsemen had enchanted the door with their blood making it impossible for anyone to break open as only they could release it.

"The door's sealed shut with demonic magic, you'll need to go round whilst we go further in. Be careful," I called out. The sound of footsteps echoed then fell silent which implied that they had left, I turned to Dante who nodded and so we headed deeper into the building.

We ventured up the first set of stairs and were immediately attacked by a horde of demons that belonged to the Goat Clan, a group of ancient and powerful group of human/goat hybrid demons, they are fluent in human languages and are very capable of using powerful Black Magic spells. They came in three different types known as Goatling, Blood Goat or Abyss Goat with their colours being the distinguishing feature but all of which can fly and are strong fighters with their claws and hooves.

The standard Goatlings were the weakest, and were a vile green colour. the middle-class Blood Goat were a crimson colour all over their bodies, much like fresh blood with the most powerful class, the Abyss Goat, was so black that looking at one had been compared to staring into the abyss of sin.

There were numerous from each class amongst the horde and all of them charged towards us with their horns down, I jumped up and landed on the head of one which sent it sprawling to the ground with its' flailing legs knocking over several more in a domino effect whilst Dante had seized a hold of another and knocked the rest down with it before throwing the demon into the air and filling it with bullets.

The Abyss Goats jumped to their feet and snorted before they began to chant in a deep tone which told me that they were preparing to cast a spell so I immediately pulled Dante behind me and I stretched out my hands as I prepared my own spell to combat theirs and get them out of the way.

"_Whispering fury of the Night Sky, here this cry and come forth with all the power of the Moon and Stars_," I chanted. The Earth began to shake in response to my chant as smoke filled the room so I turned around and clammed a hand over Dante's mouth and nose whilst making sure my own were protected as the smoke was toxic with the demons swiftly dropping to their knees and dying.

Once all of the Goats were dead and the smoke dissipated, I released Dante which let him breath and allowed myself to do the same although I didn't allow a rest as I swiftly took Dante's hand and began to drag him further into the building and straight to the stairwell, however I was suddenly stopped by a jerk and went falling back into Dante's arms.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side babe," Dante commented cockily. I pulled myself out of his arms and jumped up a few steps before I turned back to the half-demon and crossed my arm with a unimpressed look on my face that was ruined by the slight smirk that rested on my lips no matter how much I tried to get rid of it.

"Keep up with the flirting and you will," I shot back. Dante smirked and with that banter out of the way we continued up the stairwell so that we could reach the masterminds behind this whole scheme before things turned even worse than they already were.

_***Devil May Cry***_

We continued up through the building, fighting off the demons that attacked us and swiftly eliminating them so that we could move on as fast as possible, during these fights it was almost as if my mind and Dante's were connected for we fought with one mind and our attacks were in perfect synchronised.

I brought my sword through the body of the last demon on the second to last floor and so we rushed up the stairs, our steps even quicker due to the close proximity of our prey however before we could reach the top floor and end this we had to screech to a halt outside of the door as someone stood in our way.

Nile smirked as we stood across from us, his lights swirling around his hand however I noticed that his eyes were glaring at us as he knew that I had freed my sister from his poisonous grasp. Nile formed his lights into daggers and pointed the tips at us before letting them fly at us although we had already prepared for the attack and managed to dodge out of the way with the daggers impaling into the wall.

Nile rushed at me and tried to bring his light sword down on to my head however I raised my sword and blocked the attack so we ended up pushing against each other, I pulled out one of my daggers and plunged the weapon into his arm which caused him to stumble back thus allowing me to stand up and I used my strength to punch the Incubus into the wall behind him.

Nile sprang to his feet and race at me again however he was intercepted by a hail of bullets, curtesy of Dante's guns, that slammed into his body which sent him flying into the wall once again. Nile pulled himself out of the wall and glared at Dante who simply smirked at the Incubus, I threw a fireball at the demon which he blocked and then threw his lights at me although I successfully dodged all of them.

Nile used my distraction to attack Dante with his claws although the half-demon was successful in dodging or blocking the majority of the attacks, he did get scratched a few time but managed to hit Nile with the handle of his gun which the demon dodged and flipped backwards.

This action had the result of allowing me to wrap my chain around his body and I threw him into the wall behind me however Nile used his ability to turn into bats to escape the chain's hold and he reformed around me which resulted in me being held captive as I couldn't escape in time. Dante had his guns pointed at Nile however the coward took a hold of my face and force me to look at Dante which forced it to act as a shield.

Dante reluctantly lowered his guns as a scowl marred his face, I felt Nile's chest vibrate with laughter and so I took that chance to discharge electricity from my body which sent Nile away from me as his muscles began to rapidly contract and relax from the overstimulation of electricity in his body preventing him from moving. I spun around and kicked him in the chest which sent him stumbling back and he ended up falling over as he was unable to stabilise himself.

Nile scrambled up and unleashed a demonic roar which resulted in his true form being revealed, a hideous fanged creature with huge bat wings flaring out from his back as his familiar bats swirling around him like a writhing black mass. Nile launched himself at us and struck out with his elongated claws, they managed to connect with my leg and Dante's chest which resulted in long and deep gashes appearing on the attacked areas and I ended up tumbling to the ground due to the pain ripping through the limb.

I gritted my teeth as blood flowed from my leg and pain ricocheted through it however before I could attempt to heal it Nile appeared above me and clasped his hand around my throat and began to squeeze it, I felt the oxygen begin forced out of my throat and the demon's nails scratching at my neck. I reached up and began to claw at his hand with all my strength which gave me a slight reprieve but Nile would always retightened his grip.

Black dots began to dance in front of my eyes when Nile was suddenly thrown off of me and I took in a deep breath of air and looked up only to see that Dante had assumed his demonic form and was pounding into Nile who fought back against the hunter. I climbed back to my feet and looked for my sword which I then summoned to my hand

I ran towards the two combatants and jumped over Dante which allowed me to slam my feet straight into Nile's face which sent him away from Dante and as I fell back to the floor, I swung my sword out which caused a gash to near across Nile's chest. My leg buckled from the drop but Dante managed to steady me so I didn't fall to the floor, Nile then rose back to his feet once more, obviously still intent on stopping us despite the fact that he had seen Dante's demonic form.

"So the Son of Sparda can achieve his demon form. How quaint that your brother was incapable of doing so and yet you're far weaker than him," Nile taunt. Dante's face descended into one that was forged from rage and he raised his guns at the Incubus who allowed a sinister smile to rest of his face.

"How the hell do you know Vergil?" Dante yelled. Nile released a rattling laugh, almost like one from an elderly person, he then launched himself at Dante who unleashed a hail of bullets at him but Nile's bats acted as a shield which allowed Nile to slam into Dante which sent the two of them spiralling away from me and through the wall.

I rushed over to the hole and looked down to see that the two of them were on a platform and trading blows with each other but the platform couldn't maintain the pressure of their weight and soon it would collapse sending them plummeting towards the ground which meant that I had to do something and fast.

I spotted Dante's guns lying away from me so I pulled them to my and pointed them at Nile's head with great difficulty as the guns were much heavier than I anticipated, I managed to keep them raised long enough to fire a bullet form each gun although the recoil sent me slamming back into the ground so I didn't see the outcome although I heard Nile's scream of pain.

I groaned in pain as my skull throbbed slightly but this didn't stop me from hearing footsteps approaching my so I blindly patted around for one of the guns and managed to find it however the weapon was gently plunked from my hand and I looked up to see the cocky smirk and crystal blue eyes of Dante.

"That was a damn good shot you made Wiccan," Dante complimented. I weakly smiled as Dante held out his hand and pulled me up, I looked at my leg and saw that the blood was beginning to clot so I finished up the healing process and healed Dante's injuries although our clothing was still in slight tatters but it didn't matter as with Nile out of the way, Malcolm's contract powers were gone.

I went over to the door and pushed it open only to come face to face with the rest of Dante's group opening the door opposite us who appeared just as surprised to see us as I felt to see them. I looked up and down the hallway and found only one door and after using my sensing I confirmed that Malcolm was in there.

We all stepped out and I motioned for the others to follow me and I quietly walked along the pathway as I sensed for any incoming demons who were hoping to ambush us as a last attempt to stop us before Apocalypse could rise from his tomb. Nothing attacked us but this set me on edge so went we arrive at the door I didn't open it calmly, I coat my fist in steel and slammed into the doors which sent them flying in and through the window.

The room appeared to be one used for meetings that involved a substantial number of people with a desk being situated at the back of the room and that was were Malcolm was located as he sat behind it however he looked incredibly angry as he had no doubt felt to severing of his connection to Nile, he spotted us and rose to his feet.

"You filthy witch, you think that just because you managed to kill Nile that you actually stopped me. That Incubus was a means to an end, my plan is still going," Malcolm roared. I looked at him and began to see that something was wrong with the Contract but I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that wrong with him.

I wasn't able to learn what it was as crashing could be heard and I looked around only to see that the four Horseman had busted through the windows and their weapons were already trained on us, Pestilence let one of his arrows fly but I managed to redirect it into the air although all of us had to swiftly dodge Famine's scales which almost crushed our heads.

War took advantage of our distracted state and charged at us and brought his sword down towards us however Dante managed to block the attack with his own weapon and the struggled against each other, Death appeared above our heads and brought his scythe swinging towards us however I pulled out the sceptre and allowed the light to flare up in a shield which protect the rest of us from Death's attack.

Before any of us could make another move, a maniacal laugh from Malcolm's position shattered the battle tension and caused us all to looked at the Contract who was bent over and howling with laughter at something that we couldn't understand however it soon began to fall together when the madman stood up with a twisted smile resting on his face.

"Ah so all the pieces fall into place. I must thank you for your timely arrival however your part in my plan is over Horsemen," Malcolm spoke. The Horsemen looked at each other before removing their weapons from our direction and turned to face the Contract so I motioned for everyone to gather close to the door in case we needed to make a swift escape from this place.

"You do not command us human. Only our Lord and Master Apocalypse can rule over us, we only listen to you to fulfil the debt of our revival but now, you are no longer needed," Death calmly spoke. However instead of being afraid like he should have been, Malcolm simply smiled and walked over to the desk.

"How interesting that you mention your Master," Malcolm commented. Suddenly something rippled out of the corner of my eye and a series of demonic symbols carved into the wooden frame and with horror I realised that it was the tomb of Apocalypse.

Unfortunately it seemed that I had been wrong about the entire plan as I caught on to Malcolm chanting a spell, I snapped my head in his direction and found that he was holding a pure black book with symbols on its cover, I recognised that the book was a Grimoire of Black Magic.

"No!" I screamed. I rushed passed all of the gathered beings but my scream had attracted everyone's attention and the Horseman realised what Malcolm was attempted and roared in anger before charging towards him, I threw magic at Malcolm however a barrier what been erected around the being and my magic bounced back.

This didn't divert the horsemen however as all of them attacked the shield but it didn't even crack the shield, however before the demonic warlords could attempt another pointless attack all four of them collapsed to their knees and screamed in pain was they desperately clutched at their chests.

"Run! Get out! Now!" I yelled at the others. They decided to follow my advice and promptly fled from the room whilst I turned back to watch what was quite possibly the end of the world. A black line extended from each of the Horsemen's chests and the coffin with all five of them connecting to Malcolm who became shrouded in the same blackness and began to expand in size so I began to flee myself.

"Wiccan what the hell is going on?" Trish asked once I caught up to them. The building began to crack so I blast open a hole and summoned a bridge that would get us out of the building and we rushed down the object that I had summoned. "Wiccan!" Trish yelled in an attempt to get me to say something.

"It appears that Malcolm has used Black Magic to do the worst thing possible. He has become Apocalypse," I responded as a triumphant roar echoed through the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Enjoy. I only own the Plot, Wiccan and every other OC. I apologise in advance if any of the characters seem OOC and this chapter is switching Point of View. Please review to let me know your thoughts. This is the last chapter of Dark Huntress but I will be making a sequel, however due to circumstances which can be found on my profile, I am taking a hiatus from writing for a while.**

Chapter 12: - The Apocalypse

"Wiccan, how do we stop that?" Dante asked. All of us had retreated a distance from the crumbling building as the newly reborn Apocalypse towered above all of us practically penetrating the cloudbank, his skin was pure black with eerie red eyes shining from his face and pulsating violet lines coursing along his skin.

"I… I don't know. I don't think it's possible to defeat him," I responded, my voice shaking from panic and fear. Dante looked at me and approached me with a worried and desperate look in his eyes, he clamped his hands onto my arms and looked at me directly.

"Are you sure?" Dante asked, his voice desperately begging me to have something up my sleeve to stop the destruction of the world. I shook my head and Dante's hands dropped from my arms, everyone looked at the monster in shock and fear as they realised that they would indeed die by the end of this.

"She doesn't but I do," A familiar voice called out. I whipped around in time to see a woman with singed short silver hair and warm midnight blue eyes, she wore an amber coloured top with short sleeves and a black belt around the middle, dark blue jeans and black combat boots although her clothing was ripped and burnt in several places with a rowan wood staff in her hands.

"Mirage? But how I saw you…," I began to speak but trailed off as my clan sister stopped in front of me a smile on her face which caused me to feel marginally better despite the looming threat of total annihilation, Mirage opened her hand to reveal a Moon Pearl resting inside of it.

"I dropped into Purgatory at the last second, my magic was drained but thanks to you picking up my Moon Pearl I managed to get my magic back just in time," Mirage explained. I nodded realising that now was not the time for an emotional reunion as we had to stop the demonic king towering behind us.

"Your plan? And why should we trust you?" Lady asked. Everyone else looked at her with intense suspicious however I noticed that Nero was gazing at Mirage with a strange look in his eyes, one that I couldn't exactly decipher due to its' strangeness.

"Do what you wish but I will do my job," Mirage snapped. Everyone froze as Mirage's sharp tone but it was no surprise as the woman could be frightening when she desired to be, Mirage walked forward and pointed to a spot above Apocalypse's eyes. "Third Eye," Mirage stated and moved her finger to Apocalypse's neck. "Throat," Mirage continued and then pointed to a spot on Apocalypse's chest. "Heart and Solar Plexus," Mirage finished with her finger ending at a point lower on the chest.

"In ascending order they're the Third, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Chakra. The exact same places that Apocalypse was impaled during his battle with Mundus and Sparda," I commented. Everyone looked confused about what we were saying but I would explain once Mirage had finished with her plan.

"And the same places where the Four Horsemen are located. If we rip them out and seal them away that would give us the chance to then imprison Apocalypse with that Contract inside, stopping him. But to do that we need _**her**_," Mirage stated. I took a deep breath as I realised exactly what Mirage was getting at so I nodded showing my agreement with the plan and Mirage then turned back to the others who were confused.

"Alright we need you guys to attack those previously mentioned points and tear out the Horsemen. Me and Mirage will be busy performing the sealing ritual to stop them," I commented. Dante looked at me and nodded so the others agreed, obviously trusting Dante's judgement and they all turned to face the towering demon.

Apocalypse looked around and raise his hand towards some of the buildings however Mirage extended her hand and fired a bolt of mana at Apocalypse which slammed into his hand causing him to stop and focus his attention on us, I pulled the Sacred Relic off of my back and held it out to Lady who looked immensely confused.

"You have priestess blood, witches and priestess are distant cousins. Focus on Joy, Love or anything that makes you happy to make the Relic work," I stated. Lady nodded and took the Relic so me and Mirage jogged a few steps back as Mirage used her magic to raise platforms for the others to reach Apocalypse which they jumped up on to.

"Will this work?" I asked. Mirage shrugged which was her typical answer for maybe so we took a few steps away from each other and brought our hands together as we began to chant the spell that we needed to complete, as we chanted glowing white lines began to form around us.

_***Devil May Cry***_

I stared up at probably the most powerful demon that I would ever face and looked at the others, Nero had Yamato out already but he looked frightened, Trish had her guns ready and lightning was crackling across her body whilst looking determined and Lady was tenderly holding the Relic whilst looking worried.

I pulled Rebellion off my back and prepared myself as I focused on the lowest area that Mirage had pointed at which contained a pulsating spot with sickly green veins spreading out from it, I jumped forward and attempted to plunge my sword into the spot but my sword bounced off harmlessly so I used one of the platforms to jump back up to the others.

Apocalypse laughed at my failed attempt and had this been any other demon I would have been mouthing off to it but I needed to take this seriously so I kept my mouth shut however Apocalypse shut himself up by screaming in pain and I looked down to the spot to see that it was being blasted by a pure white light.

I looked Lady to was shrinking down to her knees before dropping the Relic, Trish rushed over to her and we saw that her hands were smoking but when I looked back at Apocalypse I saw that the area that had been attacked was faded and a silhouette could be seen so me and Nero jumped at it and slashed at the skin again.

This time we easily managed to cut through the damaged skin and hauled out the demon inside of it and jumped back to the platforms, Apocalypse roared and crumpled in on himself as sickly black blood that was tinted green rained out of the wound, I looked at the demon and saw that it was clad in mouldy green armour with a huge bow and most likely had the same red eyes as the other three.

I didn't wait for any chance of him attacking us so I threw him down towards the glowing white lights in the shape of a pentacle, the demon landed within it and was swiftly surrounded by white light before begin crystallised and thrown out of the pentacle. The others had seen what happened so we decided to continue with that method of pulling them out and as I look up to the next target I saw yellow veins spreading out from it.

Despite the pain that had happened to her hands, Lady took the Relic and pointed it at the spot and another beam of light burst forth from it as smoke began to rise from her hands. Trish swiftly attacked and launched lightning at the spot which caused the skin to rupture and Famine began to fall out however he awoke as he fell and used his scales to pull himself up to us and attempted to crush Trish however she swiftly dodge the attack and fired bullets at him but he blocked them with his scales.

The demon didn't waste any time and immediately launched himself at Nero who barely dodge the attack which ended up causing the platform to begin crumbling so Nero jumped over to another platform and fired bullets at him but Famine blocked them with ease. Suddenly more platforms formed which would allow us to more easily fight off Famine.

"Close quarters, bullets don't affect him," I called out. I then rushed forward and brought my sword down toward the demon which he blocked however this allowed Nero to dive in and strike Yamato into the demon's leg which made him buckle and allow me to punch the demon in the face which sent him back.

Famine quickly leapt back to his feet but Trish launched lightning at him before he could make any sort of retaliation which effectively paralysed him and so I took the opportunity and threw him down to the pentacle where he was crystallised just like the other demon however Lady was crouched down with her hands cradled to her chest.

We all rushed over to her and Trish pulled her hands out so that we could see them, they were severely burned with the skin peeling off of her hands leaving red patches underneath, I cursed realising that there was no chance that we could keep asking Lady to use the Relic if the damage to her hands continued.

"I can keep doing this" Lady croaked out. None of us believed her but without that Relic we had no other of getting through the skin and the only other people who could wield it were currently preoccupied with… whatever they were doing, suddenly a quiet rumbling occurred and Kyrie appeared, none of us could say anything as she rushed over, uncorked a bottle holding a purple liquid and pouring it over Lady's hands before she left again.

We watched as the liquid rapidly healed Lady's hands and a shimmering purple coat appeared over the hands, all of us were confused but we didn't have time to focus on this as Lady immediately snapped up the Relic and pointed it at Apocalypse, she unleashed the light again but her hands didn't smoke this time.

The light hit the heart area which was surrounded by red lines, however before we could rip out the Horsemen behind it, War burst out and had his sword poised and ready to kill us however I jumped up and blocked the attack before it could land on us. This did have the effect of sending us tumbling down and smashing into one of the platforms and we jumped apart.

"You cannot stop me Spawn of Sparda!" War yelled as he charged at me. I immediately shifted into my demon form and our sword clashed against each other which sent out a shockwave from the force of the impact, we pushed against each other in an attempt to overpower the other however it seemed that we had an even strength this time.

War reared back his fist and attempted to punch me however I managed to cock my head to the side causing it to miss and I then slammed my foot into his abdomen however War used his free hand to slam out heads together disorientating both of us as we stumbled apart however War didn't get any rest.

Nero immediately darted over and slashed at War with Yamato although the Horseman managed to block the strikes before punching Nero back and growling low as his red eyes bore into Nero with such malice that the kid would be dead if that was possible.

"How many filthy sons did you have Sparda?!" War yelled. He the charged towards Nero but I managed to intercept the strike as Trisha appeared and blasted him with lightning however he caught the lighting on his blade and deflected it downwards towards the two witches, luckily it seemed there was a barrier as the lightning separated in mid-air and struck the ground before it hit them.

"I've had enough of you," I spat. I then lunged forward, wrapping my arm around his throat and used it to force us off of the platforms, the both of us impacted onto the ground and then jumped apart to continue our fight without War being capable of endangering the others.

War brought his sword crashing toward my head but I caught a hold of it and used my demonic strength to throw War closer to where the witches were and I charged after him and swung with my sword although he dodged the blow and launched another attack at me which I managed to block.

As I was now closer to the girls, I heard a strange chanting that was melodic and soothing almost as if it was inviting someone to sleep, I couldn't help but think of when my mother use to sing me and Vergil to sleep with a lullaby however when I managed to refocus my attention it seemed to have a much different effect on War.

War stumbled back as he clutched at his forehead so tightly that his clawed fingers were beginning to dig into the helmet and possibly his scalp, I didn't wait to give him a chance as I threw my arm into his side and then fired bullets at him which forced him to step into the pentacle and thus he was promptly crystallised.

Knowing that War had been dealt with, I used my strength to jump back up only to find that the other three had released Death whilst I had been fighting War and were desperately avoiding him whilst attacking from a distance but none of their attacks did anything so I immediately landed and fired my guns at him.

The increased strength caused Death to stumble but he soon regained it and focused his attention on me, Death swung his scythe at me but I managed to dodge the attack as I tried to figure out a way to defeat him without getting hit by that damn poison.

"Give up Son of Sparda. You cannot hope to defeat me as weak as you are and that relic will be on no use unless in the hands of a witch," Death spoke. I gritted my teeth at this statement, however Death soon roared in pain and I saw Yamato sticking through his side and then Nero was next to me.

I nodded and the two of us charged at Death who swung his scythe but I jumped over it and landed behind him whilst Nero ducked underneath it and then slashed his legs with Yamato causing the Horseman to stumble and so I used this opportunity to punch him down to the ground with the two of us quickly following after him.

Death had already leapt to his feet and threw some of his shadows at us however Nero swiftly activated his Devil Trigger and used it to block the shadows allowing us to land safely on the ground and charge at our opponent all the quicker.

I slashed Rebellion downwards but Death dodged although we only intend to push him back to the pentacle however Death was suddenly surrounded by shadows and disappeared only to reappear further from us and the pentacle making our job even harder.

"Do you truly think me so foolish. I know your plan and will not fall for it," Death taunted. My grip on Rebellion tightened as I was getting sick and tired of this guy

"Why don't you shut up," Nero snapped as he threw an astral punch at Death which he dodged by jumping up and then charging at Nero however all of a sudden the ground underneath Death broke causing him to stumble which allowed Nero the time to dodge the attack.

I took this opportunity to kick the evil scythe away and then I seized a hold of the Horseman and promptly threw him into the pentacle however just before he hit, Death awoke and tried to use his shadows to escape but the light seized a hold of him thus preventing his escape and it began to surround him, seeing that he would lose, Death looked at me.

"Vergil lives," Death choked out before he was crystallised. However that one statement caused my body to freeze and my demonic form to drop, Vergil was alive but I had killed him when he was Nelo Angelo… hadn't I. I shook my head to stop that though, the demon was just trying to trip me up and stop me from stopping Apocalypse.

A rumbling soon occurred and I heard Apocalypse's scream of pain as the others all returned to ground level however none of us had time to relax as a hand took a hold of my arm and we were dragged off to some other place which turned out to be in between two buildings and a glowing yet transparent blue wall suddenly appeared.

"Everything is complete. It is up to her now," I heard Mirage say. I looked up to see that she was looking out of the shield, I turned to see Wiccan slightly behind me obviously having been the one to drag me to safety however I was confused by what Mirage had said.

I soon got my answer when a piercing light split the cloudbank and struck the ground were the pentacle was however instead of destroying the ground flowers sprouted and from the light came a towering young woman, she was only young with long white hair and piercing violet eyes, she wore a white dress with a bow and quiver on her back.

The woman withdrew her bow and an arrow, she nocked the arrow and it became engulfed in purple flames as she fired it, the arrow pierced into Apocalypse who stumbled backward but was incapable of removing the arrow as the fire caused him pain when he attempted to touch it, suddenly the woman glowed brightly.

Once the glow faded, I saw that the woman had aged to be about middle-age and lacking the weapons, she then launched a stream of pure white light that slammed Apocalypse backwards, she then glowed once more and changed into an old woman with a dark blue almost black cloak around her and a wooden staff in hand which she tapped against the ground, shadows them lunged out and skewered Apocalypse causing another roar of pain.

"Now!" Mirage yelled. Next thing I knew pain seared across the back of my head and I saw a few strands of my hair in Wiccan's hand, Wiccan chanted something and the strands formed into a ball of purple light which she then threw and it hit Apocalypse which caused, what I think was a seal to appear across his chest. Apocalypse then suddenly began to burn white as the scenery behind him shattered and he was sucked in by a great wind before it reformed thus preventing him from escaping, the woman then looked at us and the witches bowed their heads which made the woman do the same and then she glowed once more before vanishing.

"What was that?" Lady breathed once the woman disappeared. I had to agree with my old friend and it seemed everyone else did as well as they were all staring at the witches who then raised their head from the bowed position and turned to face us.

"The Triple Goddess, Creator of the Witches. She used her eternal might to weaken Apocalypse and then we had to use the essence of one of those who sealed him to do it again although that essence has been restored," Wiccan stated.

_***Devil May Cry***_

"So what will you do now?" Kyrie asked. All of us were stood at the edge of Daemon Capitala, Mirage was looking out at the sea as the wind gently rustled everyone's hair and I pondered Kyrie's questioned, I would continue my work but I had to wonder what Mirage would do.

"I must face judgement for what I did. Controlled or not, I still used Black Magic and went against our sacred purpose thus I am heading to my homeland," Mirage answered. She turned to the others and leant against the railing as she fiddled with her rings that she had yet to take off which caused me to smile at this fact.

"I guess I'm going with you then," I commented. Mirage snapped her head up and gave me a pointed look as she placed her hand on her hip, however I simply sent one of my own glares right back at her and I'm pretty sure the temperature dropped to sub-zero.

"Why?" Mirage questioned. I honestly had to raise an eyebrow at this, she knew the ways of the clan as well as I did and because of that I had to be present for any such questioning, after all humans based their trials off of our own.

"You're my sister besides I'm a witness. You know what that old bat's like, sometimes I don't know why you don't just take over," I commented. Mirage heaved a sigh at my comment, it was one she'd heard too often from multiple sisters but she always refused for some strange reason that only she knew.

"Let's go," Mirage stated not answering the comment. I nodded and pushed off of the railing as I turned to all the others who looked grave as if they thought we were going to die or something, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Witch Compass and held it out to Dante who blinked at it.

"Thank you for everything. If you ever need me, use this to contact me, just open it up and speak my name," I said. The half-demon then took the object and tucked it away and flashed me a flirtatious smile as he folded his arms.

"See you later babe," Dante said. I rolled my eyes before me and Mirage jumped off of the island, we free fell towards the churning sea beneath us but before we even touched the spray both of us shifted into our bird forms, with Mirage assuming an owl.

The two of us flapped our wings and shot back into the sky as we began soaring back towards our homeland, where I knew a whole new battle would be awaiting us but it hardly mattered as we had gained powerful and dear allies.


End file.
